Beijo Doce
by Machene
Summary: Magnólia acorda com uma manhã tranquila... Excerto para quatro das garotas da Fairy Tail. Lucy, Juvia, Levy e Erza têm uma terrível surpresa logo cedo: suas marcas da guilda desapareceram. Decididas a encontrar o responsável por isso, elas recebem a ajuda de Natsu, Gray, Gajeel e Jellal para caçar o responsável. Só não esperavam descobrir muito mais do que isso.
1. Marcas, Caudas e Asas

**1: Fairy Tail não é de minha autoria.**

**2: Todos os personagens fora do universo de Fairy Tail são de minha autoria.**

**3: ****As imagens usadas nesta fanfic não me pertencem, mas as montagens dos primeiro e terceiro capítulos foram feitas por mim. Todas podem ser visualizadas no meu ****blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil), no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Rede Social.**

**4: Palavras em negrito (letras escuras) são para enfatizar algo no diálogo. Palavras em itálico (letras inclinadas) diferenciam nomes de origem estrangeira. Palavras maiúsculas (A-B-C) servem como grito para os personagens. Palavras entre aspas (") representam uma leitura, conversa por telefone, um pensamento ou referências a coisas já mencionadas. Palavras entre parênteses [( )] são acréscimos para a história, como comentários meus sendo narradora/personagem ou informações relevantes.**

**5: Esta é a primeira história da série de fanfics da Fairy Tail, Believe.**

**6: Aconselho assistirem ao anime ou acompanharem o mangá, ou as duas coisas, pois alguns fatos da série serão retratados nesta fanfic.**

**7: Esta fanfic só está disponível para tradução em outras línguas. Sua publicação em outras áreas sem os direitos autorais é um caso de plágio.**

O Dia do Beijo é comemorado no Brasil no dia 13 de abril. Então, agora que você já sabe, celebre!

* * *

Oi gente. Sei que faz muito tempo desde a última vez que publiquei alguma coisa, mas com a faculdade, aulas de direção, dentre outras coisas, ficou difícil arranjar alguma criatividade ou mesmo paciência para desenrolar as palavras. Felizmente, cá estou de volta com um aviso: as fanfics da série de Fairy Tail terão alterações daqui em diante.  
Eu percebi que precisava refazer algumas coisas e dar atenção a detalhes importantes, então preparei uma lista e deixarei ela aqui, no final da página, para todos os meus queridos leitores poderem conferir a sequência. Claro, a lista inclui fanfics que ainda não foram publicadas, e aquelas que foram estão, como eu disse antes, sujeitas a alteração, mas a leitura da série deve ser feita nessa ordem. Sem mais delongas, aproveitem!

* * *

**Cap. 1**

**Marcas, Caudas e Asas**

O dia surge com esplendor em Magnólia. O sol esquenta todas as residências da cidade para avisar aos moradores que já amanheceu, mas este não é um dia qualquer, como quatro magas da Fairy Tail estão prestes a descobrir. Levy dificilmente veria uma anormalidade em seu corpo se não fosse pelo espelho no seu banheiro; já Erza percebe a sua durante os exercícios matinais, alongando os braços.

Juvia só nota seu problema um pouco tarde, passando o sabonete com a forma de Gray nas coxas durante o banho. Lucy, porém, é a primeira a ver que algo diferente do normal aconteceu, uma coisa estranha e terrível, incapaz de ser explicada racionalmente. Claro, depois de conferir todos os sinais de nascença por seu corpo, a loira é obrigada a reconhecer que não está sonhando e sua principal marca física de fato não está com ela.

De todos os sinais parecidos com estrelas que formam constelações em sua pele, nenhum poderia ganhar do seu símbolo favorito, a valiosa cauda de fada rosa. Todavia, olhando novamente contra luz, a maga estelar começa a pensar que terá de arranjar um sinal substituto pra destacar, considerando o grande vazio nas costas de sua mão direita. E então ela começa a entrar em pânico.

Lucy levanta da cama num salto, pouco se importando com os seus vizinhos ainda adormecidos, e se põe a gritar no meio do quarto com toda a sua força.

\- MINHA MARCA DA GUILDA SUMIU!

{Meia hora depois, na Guilda}

\- Como isso pôde acontecer! Não é possível! Eu sei que dormi ontem com minha marca da guilda e hoje quando acordei não está mais aqui, simplesmente desapareceu!

\- Fique calma Lu. – pede Levy enquanto folheia um grosso livro que segura nas mãos com alguma dificuldade – Nós vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo.

\- Isso é muito estranho, eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido. – Mirajane segura o queixo – Vocês passaram alguma coisa na pele antes de dormir?

\- Só um hidrante de morango... – Erza confessa – Mas ele nunca fez esse efeito, e está na validade ao contrário dos sais de banho mágicos da Lucy.

\- Não precisava trazer a tona aquela confusão. Além disso, a guilda ficar invisível foi tudo culpa do Happy por ter me empurrado!

\- Juvia não fez nada de diferente, com certeza!

\- Não se preocupem garotas, nós vamos descobrir como isso aconteceu. – mestre Makarov garante – Por hora, Mira, por que não tenta usar o carimbo novamente?

\- Boa ideia mestre! – a maga Take Over vai até o balcão, retira uma das caixinhas debaixo dele e pega o carimbo rosa, voltando até as moças – Vamos Lucy, me dê a sua mão. – a loira estende o braço pra amiga, mas Mira não consegue marca-la novamente, mesmo com três tentativas – Só pode ser mágica.

\- Quem teria feito isso, e ainda ter o trabalho de tirar apenas as nossas marcas...?! – a titânia pensa irrequieta, então neste momento entra Natsu, escandaloso como todos os dias, seguido de Happy.

\- Oi gente! – ele cumprimenta também levantando a mão, contudo todos ficam em silêncio – Ué, por que estão tão sérios? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Natsu, Erza, Levy, Juvia e eu perdermos nossas marcas da guilda.

\- COMO É?! – o Dragneel corre até a parceira e pega sua mão – Não acredito! O que aconteceu com vocês?

\- Nós ainda não sabemos. Aparentemente, todas nós acordamos hoje sem nossas marcas e ninguém mais passou por isso. Eu preferia estar sonhando... – Lucy abaixa a cabeça, passando o polegar sobre as costas da mão direita, sem perceber que sua tristeza também atinge o Salamandra.

\- Será que foi algum mago? – Gray se pronuncia, já sem camisa – Alguém que quisesse testar sua magia para nos atingir de alguma forma.

\- E o quê, nos usou como cobaia? – Levy rebate – Não seja bobo Gray! Nenhum mago que se preze teria o trabalho de apenas apagar nossas marcas se quisesse mesmo prejudicar toda a guilda. Quando isso aconteceu nós estávamos dormindo. Dificilmente alguém conseguiria entrar nos nossos quartos e usar alguma magia sem nenhuma de nós acordarmos, até mesmo a Erza, que embora tenha sono pesado é sensitiva!

\- Como assim baixinha? – Gajeel cruza os braços – Está querendo dizer que quem fez isso não é humano? – a maga das runas bufa e fecha o livro em mãos, largando-o no balcão e fazendo um sinal de calma antes que todos se alarmem.

\- Sei que é difícil acreditar, ou talvez nem tanto considerando que vivemos num mundo com gatos voadores falantes e dragões, mas embora nossas marcas tenham sido apagadas com magia não acho que tenha sido um mago ou uma maga. Quem trabalha numa guilda sabe o quanto sua marca é importante, mesmo assim por que outra pessoa se preocuparia em invadir os nossos quartos no meio da noite apenas para apagar as nossas? Eu acho que existe outro propósito por detrás de tudo. E independente disso, eu estou preocupada por apenas nós termos perdido as nossas marcas, e também por que os carimbos não funcionam e como nenhuma das quatro sentiu a presença de alguém. A única explicação que eu vejo é um ser misterioso com algum motivo maligno.

\- Sei que você está levantando hipóteses para nos ajudar Levy, mas será que pode ser um pouquinho mais positiva sobre tudo isso? Não está ajudando a me acalmar.

\- Desculpe Lu. – os membros silenciam temporariamente, então Mavis aparece na frente de todos e fica de pé sobre o balcão para ser vista melhor.

\- Ei pessoal, acho que posso ajudar! Sabe, quando eu tomava conta da biblioteca na Ilha Tenrou e tinha que catalogar todos os livros, às vezes acabava perdendo algumas coisas no meio daquela bagunça. Por isso eu aprendi a fazer uma magia de localização. Se quem fez isso usou magia mesmo, nós podemos descobrir onde essa pessoa está se usarmos essa poção. Eu ensino como fazer. Quando a poção estiver pronta, basta jogar sobre o local onde a marca de vocês estava e vamos poder achar o culpado.

\- Muito bem, então vamos começar a preparar isso logo! – Erza incentiva todos – Quanto mais rápido nós pudermos descobrir quem fez isso conosco mais rápido eu vou poder soca-lo na cara! – ela bate o punho na outra mão.

...

\- Poção pronta! – Levy levanta um frasco com a solução roxa – Muito bem Lu, me dê a sua mão. – a loira estende a palma para a amiga gotejar o líquido, e rapidamente seus dedos formigam e uma luz começa a rodear seu pulso direito.

\- Lucy, o que aconteceu com a sua mão? – Natsu questiona confuso.

\- Não sei! – a moça se assusta com a vontade própria que o membro adquire, puxando-a para a porta – Eu não consigo controla-la!

\- É assim mesmo! – Mavis garante – A mão da Lucy vai leva-los até a pessoa que apagou as suas marcas da guilda, então sigam ela e não a percam de vista!

\- Tudo bem. Juvia, Levy, vamos! – a titânia chama e as garotas se vão.

Com algum tempo de distância, logo Jellal se sente impaciente e começa a bater o indicador na perna sem perceber. _Ele já foi reconhecido oficialmente como o mais novo membro promissor da Fairy Tail, com sua marca vermelha na parte superior das costas, e _sendo assim também ganhou o direito de expressar claramente suas opiniões dentro da guilda. Nisso, em sua preocupação com o caso, resolve dar uma sugestão a Makarov.

\- Mestre. – o velhinho resmunga em atenção – Eu acho que alguém devia ir atrás delas, só por garantia. Nós não sabemos quem fez isso, então...

\- Jellal, elas podem se cuidar muito bem sozinhas.

\- Eu sei, mas elas ainda são mulheres senhor. – Makarov observa só com um olho aberto a expressão determinada no rosto do rapaz e maneia a cabeça.

\- Eu acho a sua preocupação justa, e até gosto desse cuidado que você demonstra para com os seus companheiros, mas...

\- Ora vamos Makarov, escute o garoto! – Mavis intervém de pé ao seu lado – Por que não permite que um pequeno grupo siga as meninas? Talvez eles possam ser úteis.

\- Já que Jellal deu a ideia, eu voto nele para liderar a equipe. – Mirajane apoia em um largo sorriso – Ele é um cavalheiro nato, vai saber dar o apoio emocional que Erza e as outras precisam agora. Além disso, o trabalho seria feito muito mais rápido.

\- Ora, está bem! Não posso discutir com essas duas. – as moças sorriem – Jellal, escolha alguns dos rapazes para acompanha-lo e siga as garotas.

\- Sim senhor, obrigado. – ele sorri e reflete um pouco antes de se virar – Então, Natsu, Gray e Gajeel, por favor. – os amigos acenam em afirmação e correm junto dele pra fora da guilda, despertando a curiosidade de Mira.

\- Ué... – ela põe o indicador na bochecha – Por que ele escolheu aqueles três?

\- Você acha que foi uma escolha ruim? – Laxus questiona ao seu lado.

\- É claro que foi! Ele devia ter nos levado! – Jet reclama e começa a choramingar ao lado de Droy – Nós somos os parceiros da Levy!

\- Eu não digo que foi uma má decisão, mas... – a maga prossegue sem dar atenção à interrupção e troca um olhar e sorriso com Mavis – Estou muito curiosa para saber de que forma eles vão voltar quando tudo estiver terminado.

\- Ora como, todos voltarão a pé! Ou você acha que o Natsu vai concordar com um meio de transporte? – Mirajane encara o neto de Makarov com incredulidade e suspira.

\- Sabe Laxus, às vezes você é muito lento. – ela ri e bate de leve em seu ombro.

Prosseguindo com o grupo, todos continuam seguindo a maga estelar. Por sorte, a pessoa responsável pelo incidente não está muito longe, então Lucy não precisa correr tanto involuntariamente. Todos param em frente a uma casa velha de dois andares. Os degraus da escada e o corrimão de madeira estão se desmanchando por causa dos cupins famintos, devorando também o cavalete jogado no quintal.

A pintura está desbotada, mas ainda é possível perceber que as cores das paredes e do telhado de tijolos eram muito misturadas. As poucas janelas sem grades estão com os vidros quebrados e a grama do suposto jardim está muito alta, dificultando a entrada.

\- Por que diabos alguém se esconderia aqui? Esse lugar está caindo aos pedaços!

\- Percebemos isso Gray. – Levy revira os olhos – Tudo certo com sua mão Lucy?

\- Sim. – a jovem respira ofegante, endireitando a postura – Bem, se a pessoa que apagou as nossas marcas está aí dentro nós vamos precisar entrar. E parece que a única entrada é lá encima, no segundo andar.

\- Vamos ter que cortar todo esse mato pra chegar até a escada! – Gajeel bufa.

\- Deixem isso comigo, eu vou queimar esse gramado rapidinho! – Natsu joga uma bola de fogo na mata, mas nem um pedaço é queimado – Como assim? – ele tenta mais uma vez e tudo continua amarelado e seco.

\- Eu vou tentar. – Gray tenta congelar o mato e nada – Qual será o problema desse capim gigante? Nada funciona!

\- O jardim está enfeitiçado. – Jellal conclui – Com certeza estamos lidando com alguém cheio de poder mágico, com habilidades bastante interessantes na verdade. Se estiver se escondendo aqui mesmo é pra não levantar suspeitas.

\- Então vamos ter que fazer isso sem magia. – Erza pega uma das suas espadas e sai abrindo caminho com a ajuda de Gajeel e o seu braço de ferro, guardando-a quando chegam à escadaria – Muito bem... Vamos devagar, um passo de cada vez.

Aos poucos todos sobem, tomando cuidado com cada pisada; isso até quebrar uma das tábuas e o pé de Levy escorregar para dentro do buraco. Gajeel se vê obrigado a ir ajuda-la quando nota que ela não consegue se libertar sozinha. Ele a levanta e coloca sobre o braço direito, e com o susto a garota acaba se agarrando ao seu pescoço. A cena atrai a atenção dos outros, mas ninguém diz nada.

Na entrada, Erza bate na porta e avisa que o grupo está entrando, sem nenhuma resposta. Quando todos já estão dentro da sala, a porta fecha. No meio da escuridão uma luz azul emerge e logo em seguida ao seu redor tudo ganha mais cores. Os magos e as magas percebem que estão dentro de um salão luxuoso, estranhamente amplo e novo em folha se comparar com o lado de fora.

Existem sofás de couro, candelabros de ouro, lustres de cristal e belíssimos tapetes adornados. O chão está encerado de tal forma que qualquer um consegue ver seu reflexo no piso de cerâmica, e lá no topo dos corrimões das escadas laterais de mármore branco estão lindas estátuas de querubins. Para ter certeza que o caminho até ali não foi ilusão, Gray olha pela janela e vê a escadaria cheia de cupins usada pelo grupo, sem acreditar.

\- Talvez a ilusão seja no lado de dentro... – ele comenta casualmente e os outros concordam com surpresa e em silêncio, então um tilintar de sinos chama sua atenção.

\- Não é uma ilusão, é magia. – corrige uma bela jovem garota no meio do segundo andar, com as mãos nas costas – Como vão? Bem-vindos.

\- Quem é você? – Natsu dá um passo à frente com incerteza.

\- Direto ao ponto; como é impaciente! – a moça ri.

De repente duas asas coloridas, com as pontas de cima e de baixo curvadas para fora, se abrem em suas costas, batendo para fazê-la flutuar até o topo do corrimão.

Ela puxa o leve vestido branco de seda e se curva, colocando um pé atrás do outro e abaixando a cabeça num gesto delicado. Depois acaba precisando levantar as mangas da roupa que caem teimosamente sobre os ombros o tempo todo. Sua pele clara ajuda a destacar os sapatos marrons de algodão e os loiros cabelos curtos e cacheados balançam com a leve brisa circulando o aposento. Seus olhos azuis piscam rápido antes de falar.

\- Meu nome é Vitalina, e como podem ver... – as asas se abrem novamente, com uma luminosidade estonteante – Eu sou uma fada.

\- Tá de brincadeira!... – Gajeel murmura tão incrédulo quanto todos.

\- Não mesmo, é verdade! Se quiserem, podem tocar nas minhas asas. – ela voa até o chão, chegando perto de Jellal e do dragão do ferro, e vira as costas – Olhem, elas não são lindas? Eu me orgulho muito delas! – as moças tomam à dianteira e tocam-nas.

\- Sim, parecem folhas de árvore, mas com as cores do arco-íris. Ah, e essas pontas do meio formam corações! – Lucy diz encantada – São tão macias, parecem de cetim. – ela logo retira a mão direita assim como as amigas – Ah, desculpe! É que nunca vimos uma fada antes, então estamos um pouco surpresos. – explica, notando que de pertinho a fada deve ser pouco maior que Mavis e aparentemente tão jovem quanto à Primeira.

\- Verdade? – Vitalina ri – É engraçado considerando que são de uma guilda cujo símbolo é o de uma fada, ou pelo menos parte dela. E só para avisar, como podem ver por si só, fadas não tem cauda. – ela vira de costas – Quer dizer, não as descendentes.

\- Então fadas já tiveram rabos mesmo? – Natsu ergue a sobrancelha, imaginando a cena – O que você fez com o seu, cortou fora?

\- Não, seu estúpido! Eu nunca tive uma cauda! – a fada irritada cruza os braços – As fadas as quais eu me refiro, que devem ter servido de inspiração para o símbolo da sua guilda, são ancestrais de eras antigas. Elas eram pequenas e não muito inteligentes, mas os seus dons da natureza faziam qualquer ser vivo se curvar a sua beleza! – ela fica altiva e cheia de orgulho – Diga-se de passagem, eu sou uma descente mais direta delas, pois os meus poderes lidam com qualquer elemento natural!

\- E o que os rabos têm a ver com isso? – o Salamandra indaga ignorando o resto.

\- Suas caudas serviam como um leme na hora de nadar. Embora as asas ficassem molhadas, elas não precisavam usá-las debaixo d'água justamente porque tinham essa característica a mais. Por isso são conhecidas como "fadas sereias".

\- E por que as fadas perderam suas caudas? – Erza pergunta curiosamente.

\- Bem, elas sempre foram usadas para que se escondessem dentro de rios e lagos de água doce, por segurança. Depois de um tempo as fadas desenvolveram novos dons e técnicas para se defenderem, então não era mais preciso se refugiar na água.

\- Do que exatamente elas se escondiam? – é a vez de Juvia questionar.

\- Quando se tem um dom especial, a gente precisa proteger. – Vitalina baixou seus olhos e virou de costas – Não importa qual seja a ameaça, devemos estar preparados.

\- Ah sim... – Lucy tosse – Então, Vitalina...

\- Pode me chamar de Vita. Não gosto de nomes compridos, dão dor de cabeça!

\- Está bem, Vita então... Nós viemos aqui seguindo esse seu rastro. Foi você quem apagou as nossas marcas da guilda, não é?! – a maga estelar aponta para sua mão direita enquanto a moça a observa sorrindo, com as mãos juntas atrás das costas.

\- Oh sim, fui eu. Mas eu tenho um ótimo motivo. Precisava atrair vocês até mim.

\- E o que você quer de nós? – Erza questiona, e então Vita fecha sua mão, girando o pulso direito, e quando a abre novamente surge de um brilho mágico um pergaminho.

\- Nossa! – Levy exclama fascinada – Que pergaminho é esse?

\- É a história de uma premonição. – ela desenrola o papel tipo romano e entrega a "devoradora de livros", segundo Gajeel – Como podem ver, eu traduzi um trecho desses textos antigos e descobri o significado das peças contidas na história.

\- Mas de que história você está falando? – Gray pergunta confuso.

\- "A magia suprema." (...) – Levy lê um pedaço da tradução em voz alta e todos se espantam – "Aquela que pode transformar trevas em luz, cuja força é ilimitada.". Essa magia está ligada à história de que fala? – Vitalina confirma com sua cabeça – Mas este pergaminho não diz qual é essa magia. Eu nem mesmo sabia de uma história que a cita!

\- Contudo, não existe apenas uma história para falar sobre ela. – o grupo a encara com surpresa – Os humanos se esqueceram do poder dessa magia, até mesmo da própria magia, e são poucos os lugares onde a fantasia ainda reina, mas esse poder sobre o qual estamos falando sempre esteve presente na vida da humanidade e dos imortais até hoje. Não podem obtê-la, só senti-la. Terão sorte se um dia a encontrarem!

\- Por favor, nos diga de uma vez do que você está falando! – Lucy pede cheia de impaciência – O que quer conosco? – Vita aponta para o teto.

No teto há um belíssimo cenário pintado em branco e azul que ninguém percebera antes: em frente a um arco de pedra, uma bela jovem com cabelos lisos que vão até sua cintura e um vestido de saia rasgada abraça a fronte de um dragão, cujo chifre no lugar do nariz e as escamas se assemelham ao cerco de raízes espinhosas no qual estão. Eles se olham com tristeza, embora o animal mantenha um sorriso melancólico.

Vitalina voa para cima e toca o rosto da donzela pintada, igualmente deprimida.

\- Essa era minha irmã. – ela pausa para tentar sorrir, suspirando antes de continuar – O nome dela era Vivienne. Nós morávamos juntas na Ilha Tenrou.

**Continua...**

* * *

Ordem Das Histórias:

1\. Beijo Doce

2\. Dentro de um Abraço

3\. Competição Amistosa

4\. Desejo me Chama

5\. O Halloween Das Fadas

6\. Meus Dias Com Você - *5 Meses Entre o Dia das Bruxas e a Páscoa

7\. Meu Namorado é um Gato

8\. Despedida de Casamento - *Flash Back de Dez Anos Atrás Contado Por Mavis Para os Filhos Dos Protagonistas

9\. Lembre de Mim - *Dois Anos Depois do Casamento Duplo de Lucy e Levy

10\. Tal Pai, Tal Filho - *As Crianças Têm Entre 13 e 5 Anos de Idade

11\. Contos de Fadas da Fairy Tail

12\. Meu Pai Herói - *As Crianças Têm Entre 18 e 6 Anos de Idade

13\. Foi Sem Querer

14\. Diário de Homenagens


	2. O Segredo Das Fadas

**Cap. 2**

**O Segredo Das Fadas**

{Flash Back On}

No teto há um belíssimo cenário pintado em branco e azul que ninguém percebera antes: em frente a um arco de pedra, uma bela jovem com cabelos lisos que vão até sua cintura e um vestido de saia rasgada abraça a fronte de um dragão, cujo chifre no lugar do nariz e as escamas se assemelham ao cerco de raízes espinhosas no qual estão. Eles se olham com tristeza, embora o animal mantenha um sorriso melancólico.

Vitalina voa para cima e toca o rosto da donzela pintada, igualmente deprimida.

\- Essa era minha irmã. – ela pausa para tentar sorrir, suspirando antes de continuar – O nome dela era Vivienne. Nós morávamos juntas na Ilha Tenrou.

{Flash Back Off}

\- "Ilha Tenrou"?! – os outros repetem surpresos.

\- Sim. Eu tenho certeza de que já sabem sobre a Ilha Tenrou ter sido o único lugar onde alguém já havia visto fadas. Sua primeira mestra já deve ter mencionado isso.

\- Não tivemos muito tempo pra conversar. Sabe, aconteceram muitas coisas desde que o espírito dela apareceu, então... – Lucy olha de soslaio para Natsu.

\- Ah, desculpe por termos destruído a ilha! – o Salamandra ri com a mão na nuca.

\- Não faz mal. As fadas não viviam mais naquele lugar mesmo.

\- O que aconteceu na Ilha Tenrou antes de chegarmos lá? – Juvia questiona.

\- Bem... – Vitalina suspira novamente – Eu não cheguei a conhecer a sua mestra, então a única história que eu posso contar a vocês é a minha. Sabem... Quando a minha irmã e eu éramos crianças morávamos no Refúgio das Fadas, e Vivienne, sendo a mais velha de nós duas, tomava conta de mim. Os nossos pais eram conselheiros da realeza e eles passavam muito tempo fora de casa, orientando os ministros que coordenavam as outras fadas com os afazeres das estações. Cada uma tinha sua função.

\- "Afazeres"? – Jellal repete pensativo – Então as fadas controlam as estações?

\- Claro que não tolinho, apenas preparamos tudo para a mudança no clima.

\- Sendo assim, eu suponho, devem existir quatro ministros, um para cada estação. – Vita faz um aceno positivo – E o que vocês fazem?

\- De tudo! – ela voa de um lado ao outro, gesticulando um pouco mais empolgada – As fadas maiores podem fazer árvores crescerem, frutos amadurecerem, rios poluídos ficarem limpos, dentre muitas outas coisas! Não podemos criar uma flor, por exemplo, mas com nosso poder conseguimos cultivá-la rapidamente em um terreno produtivo. É, claro, nós cuidávamos disso apenas nas mudanças das estações, então quem mantinha as nossas terras férteis até o inverno eram as ninfas, e cada ninfa também tinha sua função.

\- Parece simplesmente fantástico! – os olhos de Lucy brilham.

\- Eu adoraria ter visto isso com meus próprios olhos, não somente ler em livros. – Levy lamenta um pouco – Deve ter sido uma época maravilhosa.

\- E era mesmo! Trabalhávamos sempre em harmonia e todos faziam o possível de acordo com sua capacidade. As fadas pequenas lidavam com detalhes pequenos, assim como elas. – Vita ri – Elas decoravam céu, terra e mar com sua magia e precisavam ser bem cuidadosas com os detalhes. Era difícil misturar o pólen das flores para criar novos grãos, por exemplo. Para realizar as nossas tarefas, todas nós, fadas e ninfas, usamos os elementos da natureza: água, fogo, terra, ar e luz. Deles podemos derivar nossos dons.

\- "Derivar"? Como assim? – Gray pergunta de braços cruzados.

\- Bem, você mesmo poderia responder a isso, afinal, o gelo não é uma variação da água? – o rapaz olha de soslaio pra Juvia e desvia rapidamente quando ela sorri cheia de entusiasmo – A intensidade do nosso trabalho dependia da passagem de uma estação a outra. No verão precisávamos encher o mundo com ventos fortes para amenizar o calor, usando os raios de sol mais intensos e iluminando campos, cavernas e até o mar durante a noite. Era preciso derramar água no solo para acelerar a germinação de plantas, dentre muitas outras coisas. Essa estação sempre foi a mais cansativa.

\- Eu te entendo. – a maga estelar encara o Salamandra de banda e os amigos logo a seguir durante a risadinha de Vitalina, fazendo-o ficar confuso.

\- No outono, porém, tínhamos muita pressa para realizar as tarefas. Recolhíamos frutos maduros, peixes e outros tipos de comida pros animais que hibernavam comerem enquanto arrumávamos as suas casas, e nisso também estocávamos comida pra nós ao mesmo tempo! Com a chegada do inverno os rios e mares tinham que ser congelados e o número de brincadeiras reduzia para quem não tinha resistência ao frio. – todos riem – Mas a decoração dos flocos de neve era encantadora! Aí, quando a primavera chegava... Ah...! – Vitalina suspira contente – A primavera sempre foi a nossa estação favorita do ano, minha e a da Vivienne! Nessa época podemos renovar tudo na natureza!

\- Acho que daí surgiu a "faxina da primavera". – Jellal diz e todos riem outra vez.

\- Pode ser. – Vita levanta o indicador – A primavera é uma época de renovação, onde os animais acordam do seu longo sono, as plantas secas ganham folhas novinhas e a geada que congelou a água se quebra. Os Ministros das Estações, que recebiam ordens diretas dos nossos pais, sempre preparavam uma atração especial no primeiro e último dia de cada estação, mas Vivienne e eu gostávamos bem mais dos espetáculos noturnos primaveris. Podíamos usar os nossos dons para fazer coisas lindas, e na verdade eu era responsável por colorir as árvores durante o Equinócio.

\- "Colorir"... – Lucy repete e logo abre um grande sorriso – Ei, você quem faz as cerejeiras ficarem coloridas no Hanami?

\- Oh sim! Você já as viu, não é?! São simplesmente lindas!

\- Sim! Quer dizer, na primeira vez eu não pude ver junto com todo mundo porque tinha pegado um baita resfriado, mas... – ela olha de soslaio para Natsu, que enrubesce e vira o rosto, fingindo não ter entendido a indireta.

\- O Natsu arrancou a maior cerejeira do parque de Magnólia e botou num barco de pescador pra passar debaixo da janela da Lucy! – Levy completa a frase com a mão em frente ao rosto, fingindo esconder uma risada maliciosa, e o Dragneel a fuzila um tanto bravo e muito constrangido – Happy me contou. – ela explica e mostra a língua.

\- Entendi... – Vitalina repete o gesto da maga das runas e vai descendo até pousar no chão novamente – A árvore foi devolvida, eu presumo.

\- Sim... Ei, você tilinta e deixa um rastro de pó quando voa. – a loira percebe.

\- Sim, isso é próprio de todas as fadas. Mas você devia ver quando nossa magia se revitaliza! A cada dezenove anos, depois do Solstício de Inverno, nós fazemos um ritual onde as nossas asas são banhadas com o pozinho azul criado da luz da segunda lua cheia do mês. Na Ilha Tenrou, dançávamos no ar debaixo da árvore mãe para receber o brilho que refletia na copa. Assim, continuávamos a voar longas distâncias e usar intensamente o poder com o qual nascemos. Minha irmã criou uma máquina prática pra facilitar isso.

\- Então a função dela era fabricar coisas? – Erza pisca rápido.

\- A principal, e a mais cansativa também. Vejam vocês, apesar de sermos irmãs, a gente tinha habilidades diferentes. Eu nasci com o dom de controlar quatro elementos, então a cada estação minhas asas mudam de cor.

\- Ah, por isso agora elas estão com esse tom colorido! – Lucy conclui.

\- Sim. Elas são mais agraciadas nesta época do ano. Já no outono parecem folhas secas! – Vita resmunga e os demais dão risadas – Vivienne era uma fada mais especial.

\- Por quê? Ela tinha um poder maior? – a titânia cruza os braços.

\- Maior e incomum a tudo que já tínhamos visto antes. – a garota gesticula com os braços, abrindo as asas – Ela podia controlar o elemento da luz, mas também das trevas.

\- E isso é ruim? Se ela podia lidar com elementos opostos, melhor ainda. Assim se fosse atacada seria mais fácil lutar. – Gajeel retruca.

\- Você não está entendendo. Fadas não lidam com magia negra! Somos os únicos seres místicos incapazes de nascer com probabilidade de desviar para as sombras. Ainda que uma fada seja corrompida e siga na escuridão, nunca conseguiria controlar as trevas como outras criaturas. Pra terem uma noção, as fadas menores, que já nascem pequenas e não podem mudar de tamanho como nós, as maiores, dependem bastante dos humanos para sobreviver. Elas nascem quando um bebê ri pela primeira vez e se uma criança diz não acreditar em fadas, podem morrer em minutos!

\- Pelo Criador! – Juvia exclama segurando o peito.

\- A pureza de uma criança é indispensável para as fadas mais frágeis, e no caso de todas nós, nossa magia só tem força se for usada para o bem.

\- Então a sua irmã foi a primeira que aprendeu a lidar com os dois elementos? – o mago do gelo recebe resposta afirmativa – Interessante...

\- Assustador, eu diria. No começo nosso povo ficou aflito com essa notícia, mas o talento de Vivienne era mais bem direcionado ao alvorecer das manhãs. Ela era gentil e calorosa, sempre aprendendo e ensinando coisas novas. – Vitalina sorri pensativa.

\- Como aquela máquina que você comentou? – Levy retribui o sorriso.

\- Sim! Ah, era incrível, vocês gostariam de ter visto! Primeiro ela extraia cristais mágicos do solo, depois levava eles até um pote de madeira preso sobre uma hélice feita do mesmo material. Quando a lua estava perto de nascer, ia puxando o cipó para mover a roldana e subir o pote com a hélice até o topo da árvore. – ela continua gesticulando – Aí era só rodar a manivela pra fazer a máquina mexer. Quando a luz refletia nos cristais, o pó azul de fada era criado e a espiral jogava tudo sobre a árvore mãe. Era tão bonito...

\- Se era tão bom assim, por que vocês foram embora da ilha? – Gajeel questiona.

\- Fomos obrigados a sair. – Vitalina se entristece novamente – Um dia minha irmã viu uma criatura estranha, que nunca tínhamos visto antes, rondar a ilha. Era um dragão. – os amigos olham para Natsu e Gajeel, que estão sem reação – Ele parecia jovem e seu corpo escamoso tinha um tom de vermelho muito vivo. De alguma forma isso chamou a atenção dela, mas nossos pais alertaram que a Vivienne não deveria se envolver com ele de forma alguma, pois poderia ser perigoso. Normalmente ela até era obediente, porém, se tratando dele, nunca escutava os avisos. Parecia que algo os atraia um para o outro.

\- E o que ela fez? – Juvia pergunta tão envolvida na história quanto os outros.

\- Ela passou a observá-lo dia e noite. Ele tinha chegado ferido na ilha, não se sabe o motivo, então a Vivienne foi tomando conta dele. – Vita se vira e vaga sem rumo pelo salão – Um dia eu a vi saindo escondida no meio da noite e a segui, disposta a pedir que parasse de vê-lo de uma vez por todas, mas não estava preparada pro que veio a seguir... – todos silenciam com ansiedade quando ela pausa e se vira novamente – Era época de renovar nossa força e a noite estava fria. Vivienne montou sobre o dragão e eles voaram até acima das nuvens. Quando a lua o banhou de luz, ele se tornou humano!

\- Como isso é possível? – Gray pergunta pasmo.

\- Não era! Com seu dom, Vivienne poderia trocar o dia pela noite e vice-versa se desejasse, mas mesmo assim seu poder era limitado. É claro que eu fiquei nervosa com aquilo tudo, afinal nunca tinha visto algo assim e fiquei desconfiada! Quando ela deu a mão para aquele homem, pra ajuda-lo a se manter no ar, eu me aproximei e questionei várias coisas. Vivienne confessou ter pedido a uma bruxa para transformá-lo.

\- Bruxas agora... Essa história é mesmo cheia de reviravoltas. – Gajeel resmunga, recebendo do grupo uma coletiva ordem de silêncio chiada.

\- Vivienne sabia que toda magia das trevas, embora seja mais forte, exige um alto preço de quem a usa. E ainda assim, ela disse que queria viver com aquele dragão para todo o sempre. – Juvia, Lucy e Levy gemem com ternura, fazendo Vita rir – Eu pensei o mesmo. Não queria me opor aquele amor verdadeiro, então eu decidi ajuda-los a ir falar com nossos pais, os ministros e a realeza. Todo mundo ficou tão preocupado com aquilo que ninguém percebeu quando sofremos um ataque...

\- Foi o que obrigou vocês a irem embora da ilha? – a maga da chuva questiona.

\- Sim. Já esperávamos um eclipse lunar naquela noite, como ocorre a cada ritual, mas no instante em que a Lua Azul foi encoberta nós fomos atacados. A bruxa tomou a ilha naquela noite, apoiada por um dragão maligno assustadoramente forte. – de novo os magos silenciam com receio e a loira acaba tomando a iniciativa de fazer uma pergunta.

\- Olha... Eu tenho até medo de perguntar, mas esse dragão...?

\- Era negro, catastrófico e tinha um rugido assustador. – os ouvintes paralisam de imediato – Sim, seu nome era Acnologia.

\- Não pode ser... – Gajeel diz perplexo – Eu não acredito, só pode ser piada!...

\- Quer dizer que aquele infeliz já tinha atacado a Ilha Tenrou muito antes? – Natsu pergunta retoricamente – Mas por que a ilha não foi destruída?

\- Bem, isso tem a ver com a premonição que vocês viram. – Levy abre outra vez o pergaminho – Eu não sei quem a previu. Ela ficou esquecida na biblioteca por décadas e eu só encontrei quando fomos embora do nosso lar. O presságio aí descrito não somente se refere à história da minha irmã, mas também relata a aparição da "magia suprema" de uma forma nunca antes vista. Sua força se provou maior que qualquer outra nesse dia.

\- Então essa magia especial tinha a ver com a senhorita Vivienne? – Juvia indaga.

\- Também... Ela não era a única protagonista. Inclusive, essa magia a qual eu tanto me refiro não pode ser encontrada por apenas uma pessoa.

\- Por quê? – é a vez de Erza questionar, então Vitalina volta a sorrir como quem está se divertindo com a ingenuidade alheia.

\- A premonição diz que almas gêmeas, em corpos diferentes, se encontrariam um dia almejando sua união, mesmo sem conhecerem uma a outra. Você poderia confirmar isso para mim, maga das runas? – Levy direciona o olhar ao pergaminho.

\- Sim. Aqui diz: "A trilha em seu caminho será coberta por espinhos, e pela seiva da floresta sua união enfraquecerá. Quando as trevas encobrirem a luz da noite, cessará por fim a canção das fadas para se ouvir"... – a garota pausa com pupilas dilatadas.

\- Ouvir o quê Levy? Qual o problema? – a amiga loira se debruça e termina de ler, também se espantando antes de vocalizar as palavras seguintes – "(...) cessará por fim a canção das fadas para se ouvir os urros dos dragões."? Mas isso...

\- Foi exatamente o que aconteceu àquela noite... – Vitalina volta a ficar séria – Ela se apaixonou por um dragão, mas era um amor mal visto. Os "espinhos" em suas vidas eram todos que iam contra sua união e a falta de apoio os fez sentir medo. Eles queriam fugir para tentarem ficar juntos, porém, não houve chance. Quando sofremos o ataque, o ritual de revitalização ainda não tinha sido realizado. As fadas sucumbiram logo e com o dragão de Vivienne na forma humana ele não daria conta da situação.

\- Então... Aquela pintura no teto... – Jellal sussurra e todos olham para cima.

\- Foi sua despedida. – Vita conclui – Ela cedeu as asas para transformá-lo de volta e sacrificou a sua vida em troca do poder das estrelas, para proteger a todos. O céu foi iluminado com uma luz excepcionante, calorosa, por uns segundos. Nesse tempo, nos recuperamos e conseguimos aprisionar a bruxa. Então depois...

\- As fadas silenciaram e deu-se início os urros dos dragões... – Gray complementa e Vitalina sorri tristemente, retendo as lágrimas.

\- Aquele dragão, mesmo enfraquecido, conseguiu derrubar Acnologia. Ele caiu no mar, e todos pensamos que morrera, mas... – os presentes se entreolham angustiados.

\- Ainda não. – Natsu completa – E... O que aconteceu com aquele outro dragão?

\- Eu não sei. Ele desapareceu na noite, antes do eclipse terminar. Quando a lua fez presença novamente, estava tudo destruído, excerto por alguns equipamentos, livros e as pedras preciosas, incluindo a conhecida Jade Tenrou.

\- Ah, a Primeira já nos falou sobre essa joia! – Levy relembra – Ela era o símbolo dos moradores da ilha. Então estava lá desde aquele tempo...?

\- Quando abandonamos a ilha, por segurança, deixamos quase tudo para trás. Por outro lado, a Jade Tenrou foi abandonada de propósito, porque a bruxa acabou selada nela. E se me perguntarem, digo que fizemos bem em ir embora! Fiquei sabendo tempos depois que quando os humanos tomaram conta do lugar houve outro ataque.

\- A Blue Skull. – Gajeel resmunga – Soubemos que aqueles desgraçados atacaram Magnólia quando a Primeira ainda era viva, e a cidade quase caiu por completo. Claro, isso foi muito antes da Fairy Tail ser levantada, no ano X686.

\- Oh sim... Vejam vocês, eu chamei os oito aqui e contei toda essa história por um objetivo especial, mas é importante que eu diga antes, e não vão gostar de ouvir: agora são ingênuos demais para vencer os obstáculos que se apresentarão no caminho. – todos tencionam diante o sarcástico sorriso repentino de Vitalina.

\- O que está querendo dizer com isso? – Jellal se pronuncia em nome dos outros.

\- Já ouviram falar de Zeref? – os magos estreitam os olhares e o sorriso da fada só aumenta – É claro que já... Então, sabem como funciona sua magia, Ancselam?

\- É a magia negra que ele usa?! – Gray fala ansioso – O que sabe sobre ela?

\- O suficiente, e talvez mais um pouco. Eu sei neutralizar a maldição de Zeref.

\- Já sei, foi pra isso que trouxe a gente aqui, né?! Vai nos ensinar como detonar de uma vez aquele cara! – Natsu a agarra pelos ombros e acaba recebendo uma joelhada.

\- Francamente!... Seu pai não te ensinou bons modos garoto? Minha nossa! – ela olha para Lucy – Todos os dragões são assim mesmo e eu não sei ou é porque todos os melhores estão mortos? – a maga estelar troca um olhar com a das runas.

\- Sua irmã pode ter tido a sorte de conhecer o último mais educado. – o Dragneel a encara com um bico aborrecido, segurando a barriga dolorida – Mas... – a loira tosse – Natsu e Gajeel são até gentis. Mesmo que não acredite. – Vitalina torce o nariz.

\- Isso nós veremos no devido tempo. Realmente, estou disposta a ensiná-los como alcançar a "magia suprema" para anular o poder de Zeref. É por isso que os trouxe aqui.

\- Espera um pouco! – Jellal interrompe – Como sabia que nós viríamos junto com as garotas se você só fez sumirem as marcas delas?

\- Ora, quando você levantou e pediu ao seu mestre para segui-las, acaso não sentiu de leve um impulso incomum? – a fada balança os dedos nas costas dele – Uma indução para levar junto mais três amigos seletivos? – ela se afasta rindo ao vê-lo tremer, dando uma piscadela a Erza – Foi tudo parte do meu plano, porque mais ninguém pode saber o que direi agora. Contarei a vocês o maior segredo das fadas, e caso estejam dispostos a receber meu ensinamento, precisam prometer seguir todas as minhas ordens sem hesitar.

\- E o que isso vai nos custar? – o mago do gelo indaga desconfiado.

\- Paciência na maioria das vezes. Precisarão desenvolver muita tolerância para dar compreensão aos pequenos problemas durante o aprendizado extensivo, sustentando sua dignidade, é claro. Vocês terão de ser atenciosos aos mínimos detalhes, mesmo aqueles que parecerem insignificantes, escutar quando sua atenção for chamada e só mentir caso seja por uma boa ação, do contrário serão friamente castigados!

\- Ok, nós já entendemos as regras, mas do que vamos precisar para o treinamento?

\- Eu não ditei regras Salamandra, esses fatores são parte do treino. Vocês devem, a partir de hoje, exercitar isso diariamente.

\- Como é? De que jeito essas coisas vão nos fazer ficar mais fortes?

\- Quando vir os resultados no final vai me agradecer de joelhos.

\- Praticar isso nos ajuda a chegar nessa magia? – Erza ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Vocês ganharão muito mais do que isso! Quando eu terminar, serão pessoas bem mais carinhosas, companheiras, responsáveis e acima de tudo o mais importante: gentis.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota de Curiosidade:**

**A Lua Azul aqui descrita é o nome dado ao fenômeno que ocorre quando há a segunda lua cheia do mês, sendo a frequência de acontecimento de uma vez a cada dois ou três anos. Contudo, ver esse evento na véspera do ano novo é ainda mais raro, pois a incidência é a cada dezenove anos. Curiosamente, sempre que isso acontece, a Lua Azul é encoberta por um eclipse. A próxima ocasião está prevista para 2028.**

**Fontes: Links no meu blog de fics ou no Nyah! Fanfiction, onde podem ser acessados.**


	3. A Magia Suprema

**Cap. 3**

**A Magia Suprema**

{Flash Back On}

\- Contarei a vocês o maior segredo das fadas, e caso estejam dispostos a receber meu ensinamento, precisam prometer seguir todas as minhas ordens sem hesitar.

\- E o que isso vai nos custar? – o mago do gelo indaga desconfiado.

\- Paciência na maioria das vezes. Precisarão desenvolver muita tolerância para dar compreensão aos pequenos problemas durante o aprendizado extensivo, sustentando sua dignidade, é claro. Vocês terão de ser atenciosos aos mínimos detalhes, mesmo aqueles que parecerem insignificantes, escutar quando sua atenção for chamada e só mentir caso seja por uma boa ação, do contrário serão friamente castigados!

\- Ok, nós já entendemos as regras, mas do que vamos precisar para o treinamento?

\- Eu não ditei regras Salamandra, esses fatores são parte do treino. Vocês devem, a partir de hoje, exercitar isso diariamente.

\- Como é? De que jeito essas coisas vão nos fazer ficar mais fortes?

\- Quando vir os resultados no final vai me agradecer de joelhos.

\- Praticar isso nos ajuda a chegar nessa magia? – Erza ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Vocês ganharão muito mais do que isso! Quando eu terminar, serão pessoas bem mais carinhosas, companheiras, responsáveis e acima de tudo o mais importante: gentis.

{Flash Back Off}

\- Que raio de magia é essa onde não tem nenhum treinamento físico? – Gray cruza os braços com irritação – Não vamos aprender nada pra fortalecer os músculos?

\- Claro que sim, mas aí eu não vou poder ensinar pessoalmente. – Vita olha para o lado e ri – Felizmente, fazendo tudo direitinho, podem perder algumas noites de sono e emagrecer rapidinho dependendo da disposição para se exercitar! – a fada gargalha.

\- Então teremos um treino físico noturno também. Parece ótimo! – Erza aprova ao acenar com a cabeça, com as mãos na cintura, e vendo que é a única compreendendo as próprias dicas Vitalina suspira desgostosa, batendo o indicador na testa.

\- Pelo visto eu estou mesmo certa... São ingênuos demais ainda.

\- Para aprender a magia da qual você tanto fala ou em geral? Por que parece que está curtindo com a nossa cara! – Gajeel se aborrece.

\- Acalme-se, seu dragão rabugento! Deixe-me explicar... Já que pelo visto não me fiz entender, serei mais direta. Do que vocês acham se tratar a "magia suprema"?

\- Pelo que eu entendi, é uma magia capaz de transformar trevas em luz. – Levy faz um bico, envolta pelo ar de concentração.

\- Isso não foi o que você entendeu, já estava escrito no pergaminho. Esforcem-se! – Lucy então olha para a pintura no teto e reflete um pouco antes de falar.

\- Seria... Algo pelo qual realmente vale a pena se sacrificar.

\- Isso! – a fada bate duas palmas – Está no caminho certo. Quem mais?... Que tal você, Salamandra? – Natsu aponta pra si mesmo – Isso, você senhor Dragneel. Qual sua opinião sobre a "magia suprema"? – o rapaz cruza os braços e faz uma careta.

\- Bem, pelo que você falou deve ser algo muito complicado de aprender.

\- De certa forma... Estão deixando escapar o detalhe mais importante, e é porque a minha lista de dicas foi bem objetiva!

\- Podia fazer o favor de dizer logo que magia é essa?

\- Até agora você só reclamou, boneco de neve! – os amigos riem do apelido e ele se aborrece ainda mais – Não prestou atenção em nada do que eu disse até agora?

\- Você não disse nada de mais sobre essa tal "magia suprema" e quer que a gente adivinhe como ela é?! Pois pra mim sua intenção desde o início era mesmo curtir com a nossa cara! Apagou a marca da guilda das garotas, nos arrastou até esse buraco e nos fez perder tempo com esse papo da história da sua irmã. Aposto que nem sabe como vencer o Zeref! – Vitalina fica quieta por um tempo e todos a encaram esperando, até que sorri.

\- Ah é? E se eu disser que vocês vieram em pares para praticar essa magia entre si, como casais? – o grupo se surpreende – E se eu disser que vocês já viram essa magia se costurar, como um tecido, dentro da sua própria guilda, sem realmente dar devido valor? Ela tem muitas formas de se apresentar, intensidades de força dependendo das relações que você tem com outras pessoas e quando chega é de repente, sem aviso e respeito. – a fada começa a voar ao redor do grupo, saltitando e rindo entre as frases – Essa magia é incondicional, é imprevisível, inconsequente, incontida e até extremamente fácil de ser confundida com aversão. Por causa dela muita gente não dorme direito, come pouco ou quase nada, diz besteiras com frequência e sofre reações estranhas no corpo, como: suor exagerado, calor, principalmente no rosto e posteriormente em áreas mais baixas, nós no estômago como se fossem borboletas batendo as asas, tremedeira incomum, gagueira ou travamento completo da língua e constantes desejos e ideias estranhos a si mesmo.

\- Isso não parece uma magia e sim um vírus! – Natsu resmunga, mas alguns dos seus amigos já entenderam a explicação de Vita.

\- De certa forma. – ela para em frente a ele – Essa magia só pode ser sentida se o indivíduo tiver alguém a quem direcioná-la, sabe. Quando algumas pessoas sentem que essa magia está aflorando dentro delas ficam assustadas e cada um reage de uma forma. Por exemplo... – Vitalina sorri maliciosamente de novo, desta vez causando arrepios de medo em quem está atento – Tem pessoas que se afastam umas das outras para evitar se machucarem, mesmo a magia em si não servindo pra esse propósito. Contudo, elas nem se acostumaram ainda com as sensações novas pelas quais estão passando e ficam muito assustadas de incomodarem ou até afugentarem as semelhantes. Aí arranjam desculpas e dizem coisas ridículas. – ela olha diretamente a Jellal e Erza, que procuram disfarçar.

\- E se elas não se assustarem, podem controlar essa magia mais fácil?

\- Oh sim. – a fada se diverte com a inocência do dragão do fogo – Alguns gostam de aprender novas maneiras de lidar consigo mesmos e os outros devagarzinho, fazendo coisas novas todos os dias que geralmente são do gosto alheio. Tem gente tímida que se destaca quando faz um esforcinho e agitadas capazes de sentar e ler um bom livro; basta se dedicarem. – é a vez de Gajeel coçar o nariz como quem não quer nada e Levy olhar para baixo – Dragneel, o que acontece quando colocamos muito gelo num copo d'água?

\- Ué, a água vai transbordar quando o gelo derreter. – Gray parece sentir um estalo dentro de si e começa a se afastar de Juvia em passos arrastados para o lado de Lucy.

\- Sim. Acontece a mesma coisa quando a "magia suprema" extrapola. Há pessoas que não conseguem direcionar o poder àquelas escolhidas para acompanha-las, então as gotas de água vão se acumulando e formando cubos de gelo, até que uma hora derretem.

\- Em outras palavras... – a loira empurra o mago do gelo de leve pra perto de Juvia novamente – Se seu parceiro não puder compartilhar a magia com você, ele pode acabar ficando obcecado e fazendo muitas besteiras.

\- Isso é comum. – Vita compartilha um sorriso com ela – Mas nada o impede de ir trocar de parceiro, afinal, como eu disse antes, não se pode perder a dignidade tolerando tudo. Uma hora, nessa trilha de sentido único, alguém sempre sai perdendo. E em geral, o atrasadinho se arrepende, infelizmente, tarde demais. – seis dos presentes encaram da pior maneira o amante da mulher chuva envergonhada, esfregando suas mãos atrás das costas, e quando Natsu nota ergue uma sobrancelha com confusão.

\- Ei gente, qual o problema? – antes de ele obter resposta, Vitalina desce ao chão e bate de leve no ombro do Salamandra, chamando-lhe a atenção outra vez.

\- Filho de Igneel, eu sei tudo sobre vocês. Estive os observando há muito tempo, e se quiserem precisão, foi desde o dia em que trouxe a maga estelar para a guilda. – sorri quando o casal se entreolha – Dragões são criaturas incríveis de fato, e não culpo minha irmã por ter se apaixonado por um a primeira vista. Aquele dragão disse que a amava, e eu acreditei, pois quando essas criaturas amam é para a vida inteira. Estou errada? – os Dragon Slayers acenam afirmativamente – Quando li sobre essa premonição e lembrei a tragédia que recaiu sobre as fadas da Ilha Tenrou, pensei comigo mesma "quer saber, as coisas podem ter acontecido porque tinham de acontecer". Para mim, Vivienne não deu suas asas e sacrificou a vida em vão. Ela fez isso por amar muito a todos nós, e também seu querido dragão. – o sorriso da fada comove os demais – E se algum dia vocês enfim sentirem o que ela sentiu naquele dia, não tenham dúvidas, será a melhor das emoções.

\- Você já sentiu isso, Vita? – Lucy sorri com ternura, ficando ao lado de Natsu.

\- Nunca. – ela suspira – Entretanto, não pretendo desistir de continuar procurando.

\- Então dá pra conseguir essa magia em algum lugar? Por que não disse logo?

\- Natsu... – a loira tenta repreendê-lo com impaciência, mas ao sinal da fada pega ar e expira devagar – A Vita quer dizer que a "magia suprema" é o amor.

\- O quê? É sério? – todos balançam as cabeças em confirmação – Então por que o mistério todo? Podia simplesmente ter dito isso logo!

\- E por acaso, bebê Dragneel, você já experimentou o amor antes? – ele abre a sua boca e é interrompido – Sem ser por um Nakama. – o rapaz faz uma careta – Viu? Essa ingenuidade que te ronda já está se rompendo com as experiências do tempo, porém, sua cabecinha quente não conhece o amor na sua forma mais consistente, no grau máximo de intensidade. Estou me referindo a algo que vai muito além do físico. – Vitalina entra no meio do grupo e olha de mago a maga – Se sentirem o amor na sua forma mais pura, desapegado de qualquer interesse, direcionado apenas ao bem estar de outra pessoa, e aí não tiverem medo de expressá-lo, vão sentir um dia uma sensação de liberdade como se estivessem presos esses anos todos! Segundo a minha irmã, era como se todo o tempo o coração dela estivesse esperando para bater, e antes sua vida não tivesse começado para valer. De fato, naqueles últimos dias Vivienne estava radiante de tanta felicidade. – ela olha para cima e voa novamente até o teto, tocando a pintura com ternura e sorrindo aos convidados – Não querem uma vida de felicidade?

\- Isso parece mais um sonho do que a realidade. – Jellal sorri pelo canto da boca.

\- E qual o problema de viver o sonho? – Vitalina consegue fazer todos refletirem – Até mesmo os imortais lutam contra o tempo, para que nas longas pausas de descanso de suas vidas eternas possam acordar certos de encontrar as mesmas pessoas amadas ao seu lado. Nem todos os seres vivos de vida curta têm a sorte de encontrar a alma gêmea e devem ficar conformados em esperar a próxima encarnação para procurar novamente. Isso porque sem amor as pessoas definham e morrem. É algo fantástico e por isso todos querem, mas como é difícil conseguir, já que não depende de apenas um só afortunado nutrir e proteger essa emoção, muitos desistem cedo demais.

\- Por isso você falou no começo que os humanos se esqueceram da magia! – Levy relembra – Mas todos ainda buscam o amor.

\- Todavia, não se preocupam mais com a essência dele. As pessoas não procuram conhecer umas as outras antes de vender seu coração. Humanos não são como dragões. – Vita aponta para o animal na pintura – Caso fossem, se importariam em escolher seus companheiros pensando no amanhã, dando valor ao amor e respeitando um ao outro! – a fada aponta desta vez para o grupo – Se quiserem neutralizar a magia de Zeref, este é o caminho. Devem passar pelo arco enfrentando os espinhos sem medo!

\- Nós sempre defendemos nossa família sem medo de morrer! – Vitalina voa com rapidez até Natsu e o encara bem de perto com irritação, assustando-o.

\- Não estou falando disso, seu idiota! – o jovem se esconde atrás de Lucy e ambas as moças suspiram – Nem tudo é questão de vida ou morte, sabiam? Escutem bem o que eu vou dizer agora: você não morre por quem ama, vive por eles! Tenham um mínimo de covardia e respeito pelos que esperam sua volta pra casa segura para evitar os riscos!

\- Ok... – Jellal tosse, olhando rapidamente na direção da titânia de braços cruzados ao concordar reflexivamente sobre a lição – E é como espera que derrotemos Zeref?

\- É. Por acaso basta dizer "eu te amo" e ele vai se deixar ser preso? – Gajeel ri.

\- Dependendo de quem diga. – Vita vira de costas, se espreguiçando.

\- Só pode estar de brincadeira... – o mago do gelo resmunga.

\- É sério! Zeref não é mau, embora possam acreditar nisso. A natureza dele é a de destruir tudo em que chega perto, não é sua culpa. Claro, não se pode esperar que ele se renda tão facilmente, mas se ele não tem esperança de escapar da vida amaldiçoada, vai aceitar qualquer acordo para livrá-lo dessa condenação.

\- E nós poderíamos mesmo impedir a aura de morte dele? – Lucy questiona.

\- Acredite, ele quer mudar. Isso, contudo, vem com o tempo. Não precisa mudar tudo imediatamente, você deve progredir com calma. Mesmo que o processo seja lento, toda caminhada começa com o primeiro passo: o passo em direção ao futuro. E se você não tiver a coragem para mudar, não há por que estar vivo!

\- Nisso eu concordo! – o Salamandra finalmente sai detrás da loira.

\- Não se esqueçam, a luz pode desaparecer com a mais terrível das escuridões. Os poderosos sentimentos por aquele que você ama se tornam sua verdadeira força.

\- Tem razão Vita. – Juvia sorri – Se mostrarmos ao Zeref que não está sozinho, ele pode aceitar pagar por seus crimes e se integrar com todos depois.

\- Eu sou a favor da tentativa. Afinal, já estive numa situação até parecida. – Jellal declara – Mas uma coisa ainda me deixa confuso: quem poderia se aproximar o bastante dele para neutralizar sua energia maligna?

\- Ora essa gente, vocês têm uma pessoa perfeita: Mavis.

\- A Primeira Mestra? – Lucy e Levy indagam ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ela mesma. Será que nunca ouviram dela a história de quando conheceu Zeref?

\- Não sabia nem que eles se conheciam! – Natsu exclama.

\- Pois é. Isso foi no mesmo ano em que a Fairy Tail foi criada. Qualquer dia vocês perguntam pra ver se ela solta a língua.

\- Certo, vamos perguntar, especialmente porque temos que relatar o fim da busca para recuperar nossas marcas da guilda. – Erza informa.

\- Podem contar sobre mim e dizer que suas marcas serão devolvidas daqui a sete dias, quando terminar o prazo estipulado. Só não falem do seu treinamento!

\- Ok, mas por que acha a Primeira adequada pra essa missão? – Vitalina gargalha.

\- Ora essa, não é apenas por estar morta! Mavis ama o Zeref, não sabiam? – todos os demais gritam em espanto – CALEM A BOCA! Credo, que escandalosos!

\- O que esperava nos contando uma bomba dessas? – a loira reclama.

\- Bem, talvez eu devesse ter sido um pouco mais delicada contando isso, contudo, não temos mais tempo para puxar uma cadeira e comer biscoitos com leite!

\- Tem biscoitos aí? – o Salamandra acaba recebendo uma estapeada na cabeça – Ai Lucy! Por que fez isso? – ela lhe bate de novo – AI! E agora?

\- Nas duas vezes foi por ser tão estúpido!

\- Enfim... – a fada torce o nariz, pousando no chão – Deixem essa história de lado agora, pois o principal é que **vocês** ganhem força! O meu objetivo é ajuda-los a alcançar o amor puro, e para isso quero que se dividam em casais e passem uma semana juntos.

\- Em que sentido? – Gray pergunta assustado, se encolhendo quando a fada chega perto e o encara a milímetros de distância, sem, inesperadamente, irritar Juvia.

\- O mais perto possível. – ela se afasta, marchando ao redor do grupo – Vocês vão morar juntos, comer juntos, dormir... Bem, não precisam dormir juntos **daquele jeito**.

\- Que jeito? – todos olham para o Dragneel confuso – Que foi?

\- Sabe de uma coisa, às vezes sua inocência irrita muito. – Vita bufa – Vocês terão que treinar juntos, se divertir juntos e, enfim, fazer tudo unidos! A partir de hoje, façam o seu melhor para compartilhar as mais diferentes experiências possíveis com seu par!

\- Espera um pouco! – Levy pede tempo – Você quer nos unir como casais?

\- Até que enfim perceberam! – a jovem levanta seus braços – Quer dizer, interferir nos relacionamentos de vocês, que é isso, longe de mim! Se fosse outra situação, nunca teria tido todo o trabalho de atrair os oito até aqui e fazer essa proposta. No entanto, será uma coletânea de benefícios para todos, uma vez que os casais já estão definidos.

\- Já estão? – Gajeel olha de soslaio para a maga das runas sem ser visto.

\- Se seu nível de lerdeza está tão avançado assim, tenho medo de dar umas dicas e terminar frustrada. Agora, se isso for só hipocrisia, vocês vão apanhar feio de mim!

\- Mas é sério Vita, não temos nenhuma ligação romântica uns com os outros.

\- Diz isso a mulher que mais reclama do frio quando não tem certo alguém para te esquentar os pés de noite. – Natsu a encara com surpresa e um leve rubor no rosto, bem ao contrário dela, que está chegando à cor dos cabelos de Erza – Façamos assim: vocês aceitam passar por um período de teste. Se dentro de uma semana não estiverem juntos e felizes como casais, eu conto um jeito infalível de encontrar o Zeref.

\- Se tinha duas informações, por que não nos contou a maneira de o encontrarmos logo pra depois falar em como derrota-lo?

\- Porque, caro mago celestial, eu não teria como fazer esta chantagem. – os outros fazem careta, então Vitalina complementa seriamente – E porque o jeito mais eficaz de localizá-lo não é nem um pouco fácil. Acreditem em mim, vão preferir bem mais passar uma semana juntos. – os amigos se entreolham e acabam concordando – Excelente! Ao meio dia da oitava manhã, venham me encontrar e eu direi o resultado do acordo.

\- E como vai saber se cumprimos o que nos determinou? – Gray questiona.

\- Andei acompanhando vocês todo esse tempo, estão lembrados? Eu aperfeiçoei a minha magia ao longo dos anos, posso fazer muito mais com meus poderes hoje. Ficarei de olho em todos e nem saberão que estarei vigiando, mas não se preocupem com o seu espaço sendo invadido; eu manterei distância.

\- Ok, e antes de irmos, posso fazer uma pergunta? – Lucy pede e Vita permite – O que aconteceu com as outras fadas da Ilha Tenrou? Você não mora aqui sozinha, mora?

\- Não, meus pais estão fora no momento. Por segurança, não posso contar quais as localizações dos outros, você sabe. Não é desconfiança, é para o caso de alguém ouvir.

\- Ah claro, eu entendo! Espero que estejam todos bem então.

\- Existem alguns espalhados por Magnólia. Se prestarem atenção, pode ser que os seus olhos encontrem alguma fada. – todos trocam sorrisos – Sabe caro mago celestial, a sua magia é excepcional, uma vez que pode usar todos os elementos. Apenas quando minha irmã e eu estávamos juntas podíamos dominar os seis, no entanto você é sortudo por poder lidar com todos de uma vez naturalmente.

\- Acho que sim... – Jellal sorri envaidecido – Se pudermos saber, por que escolheu exatamente a nós para fazer essas revelações e a proposta?

\- Porque vocês já têm a pré-disposição para encontrar a "magia suprema". O cabo da chave é a gentileza. – ela pausa, fechando os olhos momentaneamente – Onde existe gentileza existe bondade, e onde tem bondade também há a magia. Lembrem-se sempre dessas palavras e usem seus dons com sabedoria. – o grupo agradece e finalmente sai da casa – É... Eles definitivamente se gostam.

**Continua...**


	4. Lições de Gentileza

**Então gente, eu pretendia fazer só mais um capítulo da fic, mas ela vai ser encerrada com cinco mesmo. Aproveitem o penúltimo!**

* * *

**Cap. 4**

**Lições de Gentileza**

Com a proposta de treino da fada Vitalina, os promissores casais da Fairy Tail dão início à sua semana morando cada qual com seu igual, esperando alcançarem de alguma maneira a "magia suprema". Claro, assegurando-se de que isso nada mais é além de um apelido para a tão conhecida emoção pela qual todos lutam até conquistar, o **amor**, entra em discussão a seguinte questão: como se treina pra amar alguém?

Segundo a treinadora, de quem o grupo secretamente recebe aulas na velha casa as escondidas dos outros membros da guilda, toda manhã ao meio dia, se alguém comparar os sentimentos e emoções a um elemento, esse será o vento. Isso porque o seu comum é que não se pode vê-los, mas é possível senti-los. Pode-se impedir a circulação do vento com um bloqueio, assim como dá para afastar quem se ama de forma brusca.

Desse jeito, o dever mais importante do grupo é praticar a gentileza todos os dias, independente dos desafios. Assim começam as lições.

...

Primeira lição: seja gentil em seus deveres.

{Natsu e Lucy}

\- Explica aí, como dá pra ser gentil expulsando um cardume de Peixes Alados em Web Valley? – Natsu reclama caminhando um pouco mais atrás de Lucy.

\- Nós vamos falar com o povo daquela vila que ajudamos uma vez, não com esses peixes. Então, trate de não os deixar irritados!

\- Ei, será que quando a gente terminar essa missão eles dão peixes de verdade pra comer? Eu tô com fome! – Happy reclama, voando ao lado da loira.

\- Tenha calma. Quando acabarmos, perguntamos se podemos comer antes de ir.

Chegando à vila, que na verdade já se transformou em uma cidade, o trio percebe que todo o local está infestado por Peixes Alados matracas, flutuando enquanto afirmam ou perguntam sobre seus próprios voos. Happy acaba com a cara no chão depois de ser atingido por um que é arremessado contra seu rosto.

\- Bichos do inferno! – o padeiro grita, só então percebendo que o grupo está ali – Ah, vocês são da Fairy Tail! Finalmente chegaram! Essas pragas de peixes tagarelas são muito irritantes! Estão acabando com nosso comércio e há anos não vemos um turista!

\- E desde quando esse lugar é ponto turístico? – a loira estranha – As pessoas não tinham o risco de se perderem por aqui?

\- Sim, mas o nosso atual prefeito trouxe um grupo de biólogos pra pesquisarem as plantas exóticas da área e isso chamou a atenção das pessoas.

\- Isso explica porque esse lugar cresceu. – o Salamandra faz uma careta – E vocês não mexem mais com magia negra, ou mexem?!

\- Ah não, aprendemos a lição. Melhoramos de vida já tem algum tempo, até essas drogas de peixes aparecerem por aqui! Agora precisamos manter as portas e janelas bem fechadas todos os dias. Estamos quase virando uma cidade fantasma.

\- Bem, alguma coisa deve tê-los afugentado para cá. Vamos olhar os desfiladeiros Natsu, talvez tenhamos alguma resposta.

\- Não temos que avisar o prefeito antes? – Happy lembra, já tendo jogado o peixe para longe e massageando o rosto com a pata direita.

\- Ah sim! Vamos então falar com ele e depois vamos para os desfiladeiros.

Após informar rapidamente ao cliente sobre sua presença, o trio volta até o habitat dos Peixes Alados para conferir alguma mudança local. Depois de olharem ao redor não encontram nada, até que Natsu tem a ideia de conferir o fundo do precipício. Lucy nem sequer tem tempo de recusar a sugestão: ele a agarra pela cintura e pula sem pensar duas vezes, pousando devagar perto do final da descida com as chamas da mão direita.

\- SEU IDIOTA! – a loira grita quando já está em terra firme – Por que pulou sem nem me avisar? Podia ter perguntando minha opinião antes de tentar me matar de susto!

\- Ah Lucy, você ia recusar mesmo! Além do mais, era mais simples descer assim.

\- Você não se importa mesmo se eu acabar tendo um ataque cardíaco qualquer dia desses, não é?! – o rapaz de repente olha assustado para trás e bate de leve no braço dela – Ei, preste atenção quando alguém estiver falando! – ele repete o gesto, desta vez com mais força, e quando ela se vira grita ao ver uma baleia gigante com patas os encarando.

\- Um peixe gigante! – Happy começa a babar com os olhos brilhando.

\- Isso não é um peixe, seu gato idiota! E para ele, nós é que somos a comida!

\- Natsu, esquenta pra mim? – o felino pede com a cabeça nas nuvens.

\- Pode deixar! – o Dragneel levanta as mangas da camisa aberta abaixo da jaqueta e sorri empolgado – Ora do churrasqueiro da Fairy Tail entrar em ação!

\- TEM ALGUÉM AQUI ME ESCUTANDO? – Lucy berra frustrada.

Logo sua preocupação maior é em tirar Natsu de dentro da boca da baleia quando ela o devora, deixando apenas as pernas do lado de fora. A criatura não parece disposta a devorá-lo, mas também não aceita cuspi-lo. O gato faminto crava os dentes numa das patas do bicho, então ele abre a boca, e logo engole o Salamandra por inteiro. Lucy grita em desespero novamente e fica sem saber o que fazer por alguns segundos.

\- Já sei! – ela abre o portão de Loke e é recebida cordialmente com um beijo sobre a mão e palavras doces – Tá Loke, eu agradeço os elogios, mas salve logo o Natsu!

\- E onde ele está? – o leão escuta o grito do mago de dentro da baleia.

\- ME TIREM DAQUI! ESSE TROÇO FEDE! ACHO QUE TEM UMA COISA MORTA AQUI DENTRO... – há uma pausa e logo outro grito – AH, TEM MESMO!

\- Francamente... – o espírito ri, fechando o punho – Você é tão imaturo! – ele salta e golpeia o animal na cabeça, forçando-o a cuspir o Salamandra antes de desmaiar.

\- Valeu, você é demais Loke! – ele sorri para a mestra e arruma a gravata.

\- Não foi nada demais. – Natsu o encara com raiva – Ei dragãozinho, está cheio de saliva. Devia tomar um banho com aguarrás para ver se sai o cheiro.

\- Ora seu...! – ignorando-o, o leão toma a dianteira e segura Lucy pela cintura, lhe fitando diretamente nos olhos com um sorriso galanteador.

\- Agora eu preciso ir minha querida, mas quando precisar de mim é só chamar.

\- Obrigada Loke. – ela sorri de canto e ele desaparece.

\- Por que você teve que chamar logo ele, heim Lucy?

\- E por acaso você preferia que eu te deixasse brincando com a baleia?

\- Ei Natsu, vamos aproveitar que a baleia tá desmaiada e cozinha-la! – Happy voa acima da cabeça dela com um riso diabólico.

\- Deixe-a aí, seu gato demoníaco, e vamos pegar nossa recompensa!

\- Mas ainda não terminamos a missão, precisamos fazer alguma coisa com ela. Se não, os peixes não voltam. – o Dragneel se sacode, tentando tirar um pouco da baba.

\- Não precisa. A baleia vai ficar desacordada por algum tempo ainda, e assim esse grupo de cientistas que estão fazendo pesquisas aqui podem leva-la para a floresta.

\- Pra floresta? Mas ela não vai morrer de fome sem os peixes?

\- Natsu, ela não come peixes. – o rapaz ergue a sobrancelha e resmunga confuso – Veja, se a baleia comesse apenas peixes, já teria morrido de fome pelo tempo que eles foram embora. Além disso, ela não tem asas para persegui-los, nunca conseguiria comer a menos que pulasse bem alto. E quando você foi cuspido, não apareceu uma espinha ao redor. – ele se vira e comprova a afirmação.

\- Mas... Eu senti um fedor muito grande dentro da boca dela! Juro que peguei num troço escorregadio quando estava lá dentro!

\- Foram as algas. – a loira aponta para as rochas no chão – Aqui crescem plantas e elas servem de alimento para os peixes, mas a baleia estava acabando com tudo sozinha. O cardume não teve escolha e precisou procurar comida na cidade. Tenho certeza que ela só estava se alimentando dessas algas porque era a sua única opção, enquanto que os Peixes Alados se alimentam exclusivamente desse tipo de comida. Se ela for levada pra floresta e se adaptar, as coisas vão voltar ao normal. E sobre o cheiro... Deve ser natural. – ela põe a mão no nariz com ar de riso e Natsu faz uma careta – Vamos voltar.

\- Tá bom... Segura em mim. – a maga se afasta e levanta o braço para separá-los.

\- De jeito nenhum! Eu vou com o Happy e você sobe sozinho! Happy, vamos!

\- Mas eu tô com fome e você é pesada Lucy! – ele reclama ao chegar perto, então é agarrado pela cauda por uma loira irada.

\- É melhor fazer o que eu disse se não quiser perder o rabo, gato malcriado!

Amedrontado, o felino obedece enquanto o Dragneel usa as chamas pra segui-los. Explicando a situação ao prefeito, eles fazem como Lucy sugere e de fato a baleia pode se adaptar perfeitamente à variedade da floresta, enquanto os peixes voltam ao seu lugar em pouco tempo. Ao serem pagos e se deliciarem com uma vasta refeição, o que deixa o pobre gato azul muito animado, eles também ganham carona numa carruagem na volta.

\- Você tomou banho e o cheiro ainda perdura. – a maga estelar abana o rosto.

\- Isso é porque ele foi descuidado, como sempre. – Happy concorda, sentado bem ao lado dela, e o Salamandra aborrecido continua com a cabeça para fora da janela.

\- Fiquem quietos e me deixem em paz!

\- Bem, graças essa sua delicadeza de dragão não conseguimos cumprir nossa parte e ser gentis na missão. Pelo menos não faltaram tentativas da minha parte, mas você foi todo cheio de si e quis meter os pés pelas mãos, deu nisso!

\- Você também mandou o Loke bater naquele bicho!

\- Sim, mas porque não tive outra escolha! A baleia não ia te devorar, mas podia te mastigar em alguns segundos! E até agora nem ouvi um agradecimento!

\- Não quero agradecer ao Loke. – a loira perde a paciência e tenta enforca-lo.

\- Vou fingir que não conheço os dois. Aye. – o Exceed vira para o outro lado.

...

Segunda lição: seja gentil com sua família.

{Gray e Juvia}

\- Gray-sama, será que podemos descansar um pouco? Juvia está ressacada!

\- Mas nós estamos indo até a Lamia Scale justamente para saber por que a guilda está sendo atingida por essa onda de calor. Se pararmos aqui, vamos tostar nesse sol.

\- Então deixe a Juvia se apoiar no Gray-sama!

\- Espera aí Juvia, não seja molenga! – ele reclama corado, tentando soltar o braço capturado – Por que está sofrendo tanto deste jeito? – ela endireita a coluna com raiva.

\- Mas Juvia é uma mulher chuva! Como pode perguntar isso pra mim? Neste calor a Juvia derrete primeiro que o Gray-sama!

\- Por que temos que derreter? – o rapaz resmunga – Certo, fique calma, chegamos.

Os dois entram na guilda e se deparam com os membros da Lamia Scale em trajes de banho ou quase nus, resmungando, porém muito bem acomodados sobre uma curiosa máquina que tritura gelo e lança flocos de neve no ar. Lyon os vê e vem recebê-los com os braços abertos, abraçando primeiro Juvia sem o menor pudor.

\- Juvia querida! Fico feliz que tenha vindo! Venha se divertir conosco.

\- Lyon, seu tarado, por que está só de calção? Cadê suas roupas?

\- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você. – Gray olha o próprio corpo e solta um grito de surpresa – Ficou quase nu desde que entrou aqui e ainda não tinha se tocado?

\- Não interessa! Largue a Juvia agora mesmo!

\- Por que esse escândalo? Até onde estou sabendo, vocês ainda não são um casal, certo?! – a dupla cora sobre o olhar e sorriso maliciosos do anfitrião, que logo sorri mais normalmente – A guilda estava tão quente que eu precisei pensar rápido, então comprei por um preço razoável aquele incrível fatiador de gelo e agora todos estão fresquinhos! Eu salvei toda a guilda. Tudo bem, podem me venerar, eu permito!

\- Ham, está louco? Nós não vamos... – Juvia entra na frente do amado.

\- Você é magnífico, Lyon-sama! – a cara de Gray racha diante os olhos brilhantes da maga da chuva – Usar seu gelo para cuidar de todos assim, é tão admirável!

\- Eu sei. – ele segura o queixo dela e galanteia – Então, está apaixonada por mim?

\- Fique longe seu stripper! – seu irmão de criação se coloca entre eles – Diga logo o que quer de nós ou vamos embora e deixamos todo mundo tostando neste forno!

\- Está bem. Venham comigo. – ele os guia até uma porta nos fundos da guilda – É aqui a nossa área de lazer. O problema é na piscina.

\- Desde quando vocês fizeram uma piscina aqui? – Gray ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- O quê? Acha que só a Fairy Tail pode ter seus luxos? Então, há quase três dias a água começou a esquentar e o vapor se espalhou pela sala, o que tornou este lugar uma sauna, e ninguém aguenta entrar para saber a fonte do problema. Desde então, essa onda de calor está nos castigando e queremos que façam alguma coisa.

\- Ok, então eu entro lá. – Lyon barra a passagem do mago.

\- Ficou louco? Acabei de dizer que esse lugar está escaldante! Se entrar lá, mesmo você não vai aguentar! Especialmente nessas condições... – todos o encaram de cueca.

\- Então por que chamou a Juvia para fazer esta missão?

\- Porque ela pode suportar essa temperatura alta.

\- Ah claro! Ela estava quase desmaiando em cima de mim lá fora!

\- Isso porque você não sabe protegê-la direito, seu idiota!

\- Como é? – Gray se prepara para brigar, mas Lyon segura à mão de Juvia entre as suas ignorando-o completamente – O que está fazendo?

\- Escute Juvia, o meu plano é ajudar você a entrar lá para descobrir o que existe na piscina. Eu posso refresca-la com o meu gelo, então é só segurar na minha mão.

\- Mas Lyon-sama, o que vai acontecer com você?

\- Se você puder nos envolver dentro de uma bolha d'água, eu mantenho o calor do lado de fora. Mas se lembre, nós temos que ficar juntinhos. – ele a puxa pela cintura.

\- Ok, chega dessa pouca vergonha! – Gray interfere novamente.

\- Diz isso o maior pervertido da Fairy Tail.

\- Você só quer se aproveitar da Juvia, Lyon, por isso a chamou!

\- Mas Lyon-sama está certo Gray-sama, Juvia é a única que pode ajudar.

\- Então eu entro com você! Não vou deixar esse desgraçado fazer nada indecente!

\- Não vai? – ela deixa sua mente viajar por um momento, então, percebendo o que disse, ele rapidamente tosse e se corrige.

\- Quero dizer... Seria ruim se eu permitisse que algo acontecesse a um Nakama. – a maga da chuva fica levemente desapontada e isso não passa despercebido por Lyon.

\- Você fala, fala, fala e no fim das contas é um completo covarde!

\- "Covarde"? Ora, repita isso se for homem! – os dois começam a se atracar.

\- EI! – Juvia segura no ombro de cada um e sorri – Por que não entramos os três juntos? Assim Juvia vai ter mais ajuda. – a dupla se entreolha e bufa, aceitando o acordo e entrando na área de lazer coberta por vapor – Juvia vai usar a Water Lock. Por favor, cheguem mais perto. – Lyon é o primeiro a se aproximar.

\- Não precisava nem pedir! – ele faz menção de segurá-la pelo ombro e recebe um beliscão de Gray, que sorri divertido.

Quando os três já estão envoltos na bolha, os magos do gelo começam a resfriá-la e ela se torna quase densa, apenas o bastante para protegê-los do calor. Dentro d'água, o fundo da piscina parece maior do que realmente é. No centro há uma luz quase cegante, uma lacrima que está esquentando todo o ambiente. Juvia lança um ataque e a destrói de imediato. Em questão de segundos, tudo volta a esfriar e o fatiador lá fora é desligado.

\- O que aconteceu lá dentro? – Jura questiona ao trio quando saem da sala.

\- Tinha uma lacrima no fundo da piscina que estava causando todo aquele calor. – Lyon responde – Juvia a destruiu num instante.

\- Juvia, você é incrível! – Chelia a abraça e demora a ser retribuída.

\- Obrigada. – a jovem se constrange, mas aceita os agradecimentos da guilda.

\- Mas quem será que plantou aquilo lá? – Gray questiona.

\- Acho que eu sei. – Jura declara e todos olham para a mestra Ooba, distraída com a colher que usa ao girar a bebida sobre o balcão – Ela andou girando umas coisas nesse dia e deve ter derrubado aquela lacrima lá dentro acidentalmente.

\- Não vou nem zoar, vai que é doença. – Gray dá de ombros.

\- Gray-sama, seja gentil, lembra?! – a maga da chuva avisa erguendo o indicador.

\- Ok... Ei, alguém viu minhas roupas por aí? – Sherry se aproxima com as vestes dobradas e os sapatos nas mãos e o entrega – Valeu.

\- Da próxima vez não saia largando suas roupas pelo chão.

\- Foi mal... Bom, tudo foi resolvido, então, é só nos pagar e nós vamos embora.

\- Esperem um pouco, não querem ficar e comemorar conosco? – Sherry convida.

\- Isso, isso, não precisam ter tanta pressa! Certo Juvia?

\- Precisamos sim! – Gray a afasta de Lyon – Nós temos um compromisso bastante importante, então... – Jura acena e lhes entrega o pagamento – Valeu. Eu vou me trocar. – ele entra no banheiro por um instante e quando sai vê a sua parceira rodeada por todos com um grande sorriso que o faz enrubescer, então a puxa para saírem logo.

\- Voltem sempre que quiserem! Depois faremos uma visita! – Chelia anuncia.

\- Até mais! – Juvia acena de volta, e já um pouco longe olha para o mago do gelo com uma careta que o faz estremecer de leve.

\- Qual o problema agora? Quer me dizer alguma coisa?

\- Gray-sama não foi nem um pouco gentil com Lyon-sama ou com seus amigos!

\- Ele estava me perturbando. Além disso, não podemos contar do nosso treino aos outros, está lembrada? Precisamos nos encontrar com eles logo.

\- Sim, mas podia ter se despedido direito. A senhorita Vita não ficará contente. – o rapaz suspira aborrecido e dá de ombros, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

...

Terceira lição: seja gentil com seus amigos.

{Jellal e Erza}

\- Erza, está comendo bolo de morango outra vez? Precisa guardar o apetite para as outras refeições, não pode devorar um pedaço de bolo sempre que tiver fome!

\- Não se preocupe Jellal! – ela responde terminando de mastigar – A sua comida é deliciosa, eu não perderia a chance de comer todos os dias!

\- Obrigado. – ele cora e continua mexendo a sopa na panela – O jantar está quase pronto. Poderia arrumar a mesa? – a titânia acena em afirmativo e deixa a louça suja na pia, pegando pratos e talheres limpos no armário de cima e na gaveta do balcão – Isso é engraçado. – o mago ri – Quase parecemos casados.

\- Você acha? – a ruiva começa a colocar os copos na mesa.

\- Bem, eu seria a esposa. – ele aponta para o seu avental e ambos riem – Acho que nos damos bem o suficiente para alcançar aquela "magia suprema". Então... – os dois se constrangem e desviam os olhares – Quer dizer... Não é como se fôssemos ser um casal.

\- Eu acho... – ela responde e abre a geladeira, um pouco absorta, e dá um grito.

\- O quê, o que foi? – Jellal se vira com a concha na mão.

\- Acabou o bolo! – o rapaz encara a parceira com incredulidade e uma irritação de nível leve pelo susto, entretanto, logo se desmancha com o bico de insatisfação dela.

\- Então pode ir comprar mais se quiser. Eu espero. – ela sorri e sai rapidamente.

**Continua...**


	5. Beijo de Amor Verdadeiro

**A cena do pôquer aqui descrita faz parte de um trecho do episódio 5 da 5ª temporada da série "Eu, a Patroa e as Crianças". A música é do "Grupo Pixote".**

* * *

**Cap. 5**

**Beijo de Amor Verdadeiro**

Erza segue para a padaria mais próxima da casa de Jellal, determinada a comprar mais um enorme bolo de morango, quando vem à sua mente as palavras dele.

\- Talvez eu devesse maneirar um pouco com os doces. – ela olha para o céu cheio de estrelas – E se eu ficar gorda? E se Jellal não gostar de garotas gordas? – a titânia vai de encontro à vitrine da loja e debruça a sua cabeça, deprimida – Mas eu não quero ficar sem meu bolo de morango... Não, não! Eu tenho que ser forte! – vira de costas, batendo nas bochechas e se afastando dali rapidamente, contudo, parando no meio do caminho – E se eu comprar alguma coisa para ele também? Assim nós podemos comer juntos e se eu engordar ele engorda também! É, é uma ideia brilhante!

Em passos rápidos, a ruiva dá meia volta e compra um grande bolo de morango e uma torta cremosa de nozes, saindo quase saltitando da padaria. Chegando a casa, põe a sacola sobre a mesa já servida e espera a reação do colega de quarto. Jellal encara aquilo com certo receio, especialmente vendo a ansiedade dela.

\- O que trouxe aí? – a titânia suspira e retira de uma vez os doces.

\- Visto que você estava preocupado por eu estar comendo sozinha os meus bolos, eu tomei a liberdade de comprar pra você uma torta.

\- Uma... – ele quase repete, encarando o presente, e começa a rir.

\- O que foi? Não gostou? Eu devia ter trazido outra coisa então? Talvez uma torta de limão, ou gelatina... Eu vou lá trocar! – o mago celestial a segura pela mão.

\- Espera! – ele controla as risadas – Calma, eu não disse que não gostei. Só achei graça porque você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

\- Eu entendi sim. Você acha ruim eu comer tanto bolo, não é?! Porque posso ficar gorda e então... – ela se contém antes de prosseguir, mas Jellal parece entender tudo.

\- Não vou deixar de gostar de você se engordar. – a titânia começa a ficar da cor do seu cabelo e abaixa a cabeça enquanto o rapaz segura sua outra mão – Por mim, você poderia ganhar dez quilos e eu não iria me incomodar nem um pouco. Tudo bem se quer comer bolo também, não vou impedir, só peço pra maneirar, se não vai ficar diabética!

\- Entendi. – ela sorri ainda rubra e ambos se olham num clima que dura fatalmente dez segundos, pois a casa é invadida por Natsu, Gray e Gajeel.

\- E aí Jellal! – o Salamandra chama escandaloso como sempre – Tem um rango aí que... Ah. – os três param ao ver o casal se afastando – A gente interrompeu algo?

\- Não! – os dois exclamam juntos e Erza atropela os convidados.

\- Eu vou sair um pouco e ver as meninas na Fairy Hills. Tchau! – ela bate a porta.

\- O que aconteceu com vocês antes da gente chegar aqui?

\- Não te interessa! – o anfitrião responde bruscamente ao dragão do ferro.

\- Ok... – ele dá um passo para trás – Mas não combinamos hoje nos reunir e jogar uma partida de pôquer, só pra descontrair desse papo de treinamento?

\- Claro, me desculpem... Vocês podem entrar, eu vou limpar a mesa para...

\- Não se incomode! A gente come, e depois joga. – Gray se adianta para se servir.

Passado um tempo o jogo começa, e as apostas giram em torno de uma bacia com salgadinhos para o vencedor. Gray remexe na boca um palito de dente usado há pouco, enquanto Gajeel se debruça sobre a mesa com um sorriso confiante. Jellal está recostado à cadeira com a cabeça distante e os olhos baixos. Natsu parece não fazer ideia nem de onde está! Repentinamente, o Salamandra se aproxima do mago do gelo e o assusta.

\- Ei Gray! – o amigo coloca as cartas mais para cima do peito desnudo.

\- O quê? – o Dragneel encara novamente seu leque em mãos.

\- Gray, se todas as cartas tiverem um coraçãozinho isso é bom, não é?!

\- Hunhum, é bom. – ele responde mexendo nas suas opções.

\- Ah tá. – Natsu começa a rir e todos o encaram – Desculpe. Gray!

\- O que é? – Gray pergunta já se aborrecendo.

\- E se tiverem em sequência, também é bom, não é?!

\- É, é. – o dragão dá uma risada nervosa, o que aborrece ainda mais os amigos, e quando ele toma fôlego, parecendo se acalmar, chama de novo – Gray!

\- O QUE É? – desta vez o mago do gelo prolonga a pergunta irritadamente.

\- Peraí... Se as cartas vão assim... Ah... – ele gesticula – É um dez, um valete... – e confere de novo as cartas – Dama, rei e ás. – os outros jogam as cartas sobre a mesa – É bom também, não é?! É super bom, não é?!

\- É, é, é... – o rapaz responde sem empolgação.

\- Que beleza, por que eu não tenho nada disso! – o Salamandra gargalha, pegando a bacia de salgadinhos – Bando de trouxas!

\- Tá bom, pra mim já deu! Vamos encerrar pessoal, por que a Erza já deve estar de volta logo e ela vai surtar se a cozinha estiver bagunçada.

\- Você tá mesmo bem com esse negócio de morar junto dela?

\- Ora Gajeel, você também está morando com a Levy, não é?!

\- Sim, mas... – o dragão coça o nariz, desviando o olhar – Ela passa mais tempo lá na biblioteca, então... – neste momento, os outros paralisam e o encaram horrorizados.

\- Desde quando tem uma biblioteca na sua casa? – Gray questiona.

\- Qual o problema? Eu não posso gostar de ler de vez em quando?

\- Então já começou... A fada Vita disse que íamos começar a nos acostumar com a presença dos nossos parceiros morando juntos, e nos contagiar pelos seus costumes.

\- Gajeel vai virar o **senhor traça**! – Natsu ri, mas logo recebe uma martelada.

\- Pra estar fazendo graça, você deve achar muito bom morar lá no apartamento da garota coelhinha! – o Salamandra massageia a cabeça e faz uma careta.

\- Eu não! É muito chato ficar pagando aluguel.

\- E a Lucy? É chato morar com ela? – o mago do gelo indaga curioso.

\- Não. Eu praticamente já morava com ela de qualquer jeito. Ela diz que acha bom não precisar mais brigar comigo por invadir a casa entrando pela janela! – o sorriso com cobertura de inocência do rapaz faz os demais suspirarem.

\- Vocês não têm problema em fazer as coisas juntos, como tomar banho... – Jellal cora – Ou na hora de irem dormir? – os outros o encaram com desconfiança.

\- O que você anda fazendo com a Erza pelas nossas costas?

\- Nada! Mas... É que ela costuma insistir para dividirmos a mesma cama, acaso eu fique com a coluna torta dormindo no sofá.

\- Essa é a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já escutei. – Gajeel rosna – E na hora de tomar banho, esse papo também cola contigo ou é você quem se aproveita dela?

\- Está sugerindo que eu pretendo molestar a Erza?

\- Olha, se você não quer tem muitos outros que adorariam estar no seu lugar. Mas ela não é burra igual o Natsu pra falar esse tipo de coisa sem segundas intenções.

\- Pode ser que ela não tenha "segundas intenções". – cinco segundos de silêncio e o dragão do fogo se toca de ter sido chamado de "burro", então começa a brigar com seu colega de escamas, e logo os dois são parados pelo dono da casa esbravecido.

\- Céus! Se vocês querem que a Erza me mate, podem ter a decência de avisar?

\- Foi mal. – os dragões se desculpam ao mesmo tempo, ainda trocando faíscas.

\- É bom que pra vocês seja fácil assim. – Gray retoma o raciocínio – A Juvia é um grude só! Ela teve que vir morar comigo pra que eu não precisasse ficar sempre olhando para o meu próprio rosto todos os dias. Ela tem pôsteres, bonecos e até uma esponja de banho com a minha cara! – seus amigos começam a rir – A Juvia é azucrinante!

\- Nisso eu acho que nenhum de nós concorda com você. – o mago celestial tem a comprovação quando os outros dois confirmam com as cabeças – Gray, você tem sorte de ter a Juvia. Ela sempre demonstrou claramente o que sente, então por que não tenta a proposta da Vitalina com sua parceira e começa a ser mais gentil? – o mago do gelo fica constrangido pelo clima tenso, contudo, logo suspira e fecha os olhos, como se tentasse fugir da situação – Eu vou ligar pra Fairy Hills e ver se a Erza já saiu.

\- Uh, Jellal, podemos comer aquele doce que vimos mais cedo?

\- Sim Natsu, podem se servir. Só não baguncem mais nada! – Jellal vai até a sala, liga para Levy e após confirmar a breve chegada da ruiva volta à cozinha, aguentando a dor no peito que pensa ser um infarto ao se deparar com a seguinte cena – Não... – ele se agarra ao batente da entrada e põe a mão no coração – O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?

\- Comendo ué. Você disse que a gente podia se servir. – responde o Salamandra.

\- SIM, MAS NÃO DO BOLO DA ERZA! – automaticamente, todos paralisam e deixam as sobras do doce caírem sobre a bandeja, bem quando a titânia entra em casa.

As cenas seguintes são bem conhecidas: Erza encara ameaçadoramente a todos, o trio de amigos é expulso da casa à base de socos e pontapés e Jellal se vê obrigado a sair atrás de outro bolo de morango, mesmo sabendo que não vai encontrar nenhuma padaria aberta depois da meia noite, mas faz isso mesmo assim por amar sua titânia... E porque ela não o deixará entrar na sua própria casa sem o doce nas mãos.

...

Quarta lição: seja gentil com quem mais ama.

{Gajeel e Levy}

\- Ei baixinha, o que está fazendo? – a garota levanta a cabeça e sorri.

\- Ah, oi Gajeel! – o sorriso dela o faz estremecer, mas ele procura disfarçar – Lily e eu estamos preparando a lista de entretenimentos durante o evento da guilda.

\- Que evento? – o dragão senta ao seu lado e se debruça para ler o papel na mesa – "Dia do Beijo"? Nós temos uma data como essa no calendário?

\- Temos sim. – o gato negro responde, sentado em frente à maga – O mestre disse que quer fazer uma comemoração, e se nós vamos festejar precisamos de uma lista com atividades para os convidados. Agora falta pouco pra terminar.

\- Todo mundo concordou com isso? – estranha o Dragon Slayer.

\- Mira e a Primeira disseram que fazíamos bem em celebrar, e isso pode aumentar a proximidade dos membros das guildas para ajudar a alcançar a "magia suprema". – o dragão do ferro acena, compreendendo rapidamente o plano das duas – Claro que não é possível contar sobre nosso treinamento, mas desde quando dissemos a todos o conceito da magia, essas ideias parecem brotar do nada!

\- Bom, sem dúvida elas estão vindo de algum lugar. – ele pensa em Mavis e Mira.

\- Ei Gajeel, se você quiser, nós ainda temos vaga para um cantor.

\- Uou, sério? Tô dentro! – o jovem sorri, fazendo a parceira rir.

\- Mas nem sabe a música que planejamos para o evento!

\- Eu canto qualquer coisa! Tem a letra aí? – ela entrega uma folha das separadas e ele lê com calma, as pupilas crescendo conforme passa as palavras.

Beijo Doce:

Namorar aonde o sol se esconde

E te dar um novo beijo doce

Com sabor de mel, fruta de conde

Não há nada melhor nessa vida

Entre o céu e o mar um horizonte

Pra você e eu nosso romance

Vejo o outro lado dessa ponte

O teu olhar me seduz mais ainda

Ando louco pra ficar contigo

Eu prometo te amar

Te dar meu paraíso

Poder te dizer

Que tudo o que eu mais sonhava nessa vida aconteceu

Foi te conhecer

E agora que estamos juntos, nem pensar em te perder

Só quero saber

Se estar ao meu lado irá te fazer feliz

Eu só sei dizer

Que estou apaixonado e é tudo que eu sempre quis

\- Isso não é muito constrangedor de se cantar, é? – ele ri nervosamente.

\- Parece uma coisa que alguém diria num momento de loucura! É... Ridículo! – a maga das runas fecha a cara e lhe toma o papel.

\- Não é "ridículo"! É romântico e muito original! – ela dobra a folha e enfia entre as outras em mãos, balançando a pena perto do queixo – E deu um trabalhão achar uma música pra combinar com a data, aí você chega e diz isso? – o dragão começa a bater o pé, recebendo o olhar repreensivo de Phanterlily e emburrando o rosto.

\- Você é muito sensível baixinha! – a garota bate na mesa, assustando os dois.

\- Pare de me chamar assim! Eu não sou baixa porque eu quero, sabia?!

\- Qual o seu problema? Eu só falo a verdade!

\- E **isso** é verdade mesmo Gajeel? – o Exceed arqueia a sobrancelha.

\- Cale a boca! – o gato suspira e se resigna a escutar a briga – Eu vou embora!

\- Ótimo, fuja, como você sempre faz! – o dragão para no meio do caminho e vira.

\- Como é que é? Eu nunca fugi de nada na vida!

\- Ah fugiu sim, você sempre foge! – Levy levanta da cadeira, com as mãos sobre a mesa – Basta começar uma briga comigo e você dá meia volta e vai embora, como está fazendo agora! Por que nunca consegue me dizer tudo o que quer? – ele cora, só não se sabe se de raiva ou vergonha mesmo, e volta para perto dela, encarando-a de frente.

\- Então tá certo, vamos falar tudo de uma vez! O que você quer me dizer agora?

\- Você é cabeça dura, resmungão, violento, nervoso e insuportável!

\- Ah é? Tranquilo, é a minha vez então. Você é uma nerd, tão cabeça dura quanto eu, é traça livros, mandona, sensível, **baixinha** – a maga bufa, provocando nele o amplo sorriso de vitória – e completamente dependente de mim!

\- Ei, você disse sete coisas! – ela bate o pé, com as mãos fechadas em punhos.

\- "Cabeça dura" foi um complemento e a última... – ele ri – Foi de graça.

Levy recolhe suas coisas, pega o papel com a letra da música, amassa e joga nele, saindo a passos largos e pesados para fora da biblioteca da guilda. Lily balança a cabeça em desaprovação enquanto o Dragon Slayer olha entristecido pra folha torta em mãos.

...

\- Bem... É triste dizer isso, mas, vocês todos são uma decepção. – Vitalina afirma, voando acima da lareira do salão de sua casa, onde pinta na parede algo quase pronto de uma distância na qual os convidados não conseguem enxergar – Passaram quatro dias se envolvendo em brigas sem sentido e nos outros três ajudando a preparar um festival que poderia, por si só, explicar o motivo de tão poucas pessoas terem a "magia suprema" ao alcance das mãos. – a fada olha de banda para o grupo – O nome da data de celebração é uma dica bem grande do destino pra vocês, uma ironia de fato. Conseguiram captar?

\- Primeiro estávamos falando de um poder pra vencer Zeref, e aí de repente você é a favor de uma comemoração do "Dia do Beijo"? Claro que não estamos entendendo!

\- Então, permita-me soletrar bem devagarzinho para você, meu querido dragão. – ela solta a paleta sobre a lareira e fica a um palmo de distância de Natsu – Sabe qual é a maneira mais fácil de liberar a "magia suprema"? Pelos lábios! – os presentes ruborizam enquanto ela se afasta de leve e cruza os braços, ainda flutuando – Em outras palavras, o beijo de amor verdadeiro é capaz de quebrar qualquer maldição.

\- Então alguém vai ter que beijar o Zeref? – Vita faz uma careta de irritação.

\- ESCUTE AQUI, SUA SALAMANDRA DESMIOLADA, EU ESTOU, MUITO CLARAMENTE, DIZENDO QUE VOCÊS SÃO FRACOS! – ela toma ar e expira bem devagar, colocando a mão sobre o rosto ao apoiar o cotovelo sobre o outro braço – Você e todos os outros são fracos, porque Zeref valoriza uma coisa e vocês não: amor.

\- "Amor"? – as garotas questionam surpresas e confusas.

\- Sim. Eu já perguntei antes, vou perguntar só mais uma vez: como acham que age a maldição de Ancselam? – o octeto se entreolha – É bem simples: quanto mais alguém amar as vidas dos seres vivos, mais essa pessoa emitirá energia da morte. Mas, se não se amar a vida, nenhuma energia mortal será emitida. Pode-se concluir então que Zeref só destrói tudo por culpa do poder descontrolado em suas mãos. Ele mata, mas ele ama.

\- Sim, sabemos disso. – Erza fala – Como você sugeriu naquele dia, perguntamos a Primeira como ela o conheceu e a maldição foi citada.

\- Pois bem... – Vitalina pega a paleta e volta a pintar – Faltavam só dez dias para a criação da Fairy Tail e um encontro predestinado uniu duas almas. Quando eu digo que, dentre qualquer outro, sua quase falecida mestra Mavis, é a única capaz de salvá-lo, não é porque ela é um espírito. Estou pensando na forma mais inesperada de amor que nasce de um simples encontro num dia qualquer, onde os olhos se encontram magneticamente e seu primeiro desejo é ver aquela outra pessoa sorrir. Essa é a forma mais pura do amor e é, por isso mesmo, verdadeiro. – o Dragneel rosna de leve e cruza os braços.

\- Que seja. Se eu bem me lembro, você disse que se seu treinamento não servisse nos contaria como localizar o Zeref. Pode ir falando!

\- Natsu, tenha modos! – Lucy pede constrangida e aborrecida.

\- Tudo bem. Delicadeza não é o forte dele mesmo... – o dragão se aborrece com a resposta – Se eu prometi, está prometido. Cumpro minha palavra, então lá vai... O jeito, tão infalível, de encontrar seu mago das trevas é... – ela fala sem nem se dignar a olhar o grupo – Descobrindo quem é seu demônio mais forte já criado.

\- Como é? – alguns balbuciam tentando assimilar a informação.

\- Meu Deus, como são lentos! – Vitalina enfim os encara – E.N.D., já ouviram seu nome, certo?! Pois bem, esse demônio supremo foi criado por Zeref para que algum dia pudesse mata-lo com suas próprias mãos e assim livrá-lo de sua dor. Bem, muito bom, a coisa é linda demais até de se imaginar; só tem um problema...! Quando E.N.D. matar o seu criador, o próprio demônio jamais conseguirá voltar a ser o que era.

\- "Voltar a"... – Levy começa e sacode a cabeça – Espera aí, então o demônio não está na sua forma real? – Vita balança a mão.

\- Mais ou menos. Forma real, quase. Ele parece humano agora. Mesmo assim, não me referia ao estado físico e sim ao espiritual. E.N.D., enquanto sofre experiências mais humanas e tendo convivido com outros tipos de criaturas, tem atualmente um fortíssimo coração, cheio de bondade. Se ele cumprir a tarefa para a qual foi destinado, isso sumirá para sempre. Apenas um beijo de amor verdadeiro poderá salvá-lo, e se vocês imaginam o tamanho da dificuldade para deter Zeref com isso, redobrem o nível com esse aí!

\- Então você sabe quem é E.N.D. – Jellal procura confirmar.

\- Sei, mas não vou contar, porque isso é um detalhe de fora da promessa. – todos a olham inconformados e a fada dá de ombros – Agora fica a cargo de vocês se querem de fato descobrir a verdadeira identidade dele. A minha sugestão é a de deixar o coitado em paz, será melhor para todos. Ao invés de procura-lo só pra caçar Zeref, deviam planejar como fazer para impedir o mago antes dele achar o demônio, o que também é uma das possibilidades, considerando o quanto ele parece determinado a morrer. E eu não vejo a hora dessa agonia alheia passar, me atormenta sendo um ser da luz!...

\- E acredita mesmo que a mestra Mavis pode salvá-lo? – Juvia indaga.

\- Se Mavis disser que o ama, como eu sei que ama, ele se renderá aos seus pés. Se ela conseguisse beijá-lo, porém, o efeito seria mais eficaz e sua maldição sumiria em um piscar de olhos. Felizmente, se seu corpo for libertado desse sono profundo no qual está ainda há chance. Deviam correr atrás disso.

\- Epa, espera aí, parou tudo, um instante! – Gray levanta as mãos – Você tinha nos dito da primeira vez que não conhecia a história da Primeira, então como conhece todos esses detalhes? – Vitalina molha o pincel na tinta e retoca mais um detalhe na parede.

\- Bem, não são informações exatamente minhas. Agradeça aos meus pais por isso.

\- Seus pais? Por que eles saberiam dessas coisas? – Levy questiona.

\- Se nós formos falar de uma questão técnica, fadas não vivem tanto tempo quanto sua espécie pode pensar. As fadas menores, que, como eu já disse, dependem muito dos seres humanos, perduram por quase tanto tempo quanto eles. As maiores, bem como eu, levam um bom centenário para envelhecer. Estou ainda na minha melhor forma. – Vita ri – Enfim, depois dos acontecimentos na Ilha Tenrou, nosso rei e a rainha acharam por bem espiar a vida da Fairy Tail e garantir o seu amadurecimento. Os meus pais ficaram responsáveis por isso e o trabalho deles é o meu, como a sua sucessora.

\- Então foi por isso que nos ajudou? – Juvia pergunta.

\- Na verdade, eu propus ajuda-los de bom grado pela satisfação pessoal e por ser o meu trabalho. Sou monitora e conselheira da terceira geração da sua guilda, traduzindo isso: de vocês. – os ouvintes arregalam os olhos em surpresa, fazendo-a rir – Meus pais monitoraram cada um uma geração e, claro, para me manter informada disseram o que sei hoje a respeito da sua primeira mestra. Simples assim.

\- E por que as fadas querem nos ajudar? – a maga da chuva volta a questionar.

\- Porque, como eu já falei várias vezes, vocês são promissores. Não chegam perto de uma maré de sutileza, nem mesmo uma onda numa piscina, e o nível de gentileza faz o termômetro quase congelar, como já deu para comprovar durante essa semana... – ela os encara com reprovação e o octeto se constrange – Mas, são todos unidos e se apoiam, como uma verdadeira família. O fato de se importarem uns com os outros, destacando o grupo aqui presente, definiu nossa decisão de ajuda-los. E, como me cabe orientar seus membros atuais, eu tomei a liberdade de pedir a colaboração dos casais mais evidentes a quilômetros da guilda, e vocês estragaram tudo! – a fada diz em tom calmo e irritado.

\- Mas... O que exatamente nós poderíamos provar fazendo esse treinamento?

\- Talvez um mundo de oportunidades àqueles que se rendem ao amor. Quem sabe, querida Levy. – Vitalina sorri ironicamente – Eu não queria que falassem do treino para os outros porque assim ficariam longe de interferências, e esperava poder mostrar vastos progressos da humanidade com simples gestos de afeição. Eu pensei "se mesmo eles, da maneira mais grosseira com a qual se relacionam hoje, conseguirem se unir, os outros se sujeitarão ao meu conselho". De certa forma, acho que só queria provar a mim mesma... – ela para de pincelar e encara a pintura quase terminada – Que a minha irmã não veio a morrer em vão. – o silêncio preenche o lugar, então a fada retorna ao seu trabalho – Não estou dizendo que é culpa de vocês... Mas hoje, quando celebrarem com os seus amigos, tenham em mente minhas palavras: o amor na sua forma mais pura se torna um escudo e uma espada, mas só você pode escolher qual dos dois prefere usar.

\- Certo... Obrigada por seus ensinamentos Vita. Nós já vamos. – Erza informa.

\- Está bem. Eu estarei de olho! – a garota avisa, fazendo-os rir, e quando estão nos primeiros passos em direção à porta ela os chama de volta – Uma última coisa: o beijo é a maior expressão de amor que existe! Por isso beijos de amor verdadeiro são poderosos e descritivamente poéticos em romances. Melhor tomarem cuidado com isso, e no caso, podem avisar também à sua mestra Mavis e a quem mais quiserem. Assim de repente as pessoas valorizam mais as ocasiões íntimas e não ficam desperdiçando beijos por aí.

\- Ok. Nós nos vemos por aí! – Gray diz e acena junto aos demais, saindo um a um e deixando Lucy no salão, então ela caminha até a lareira.

\- Vita, você não está frustrada por não termos terminado como casais? – a fada se afasta para admirar sua última pintura, por fim, finalizada, onde Vivienne, ainda com as asas, abraça o pescoço do dragão amado enquanto este leva o rosto de encontro ao dela, ambos sorrindo com os olhos fechados e uma felicidade quase palpável.

\- A questão não é se **eu** estou frustrada, e sim **vocês**. – a loira abaixa um pouco a cabeça, tentando disfarçar o rubor das bochechas, e não consegue – Sabe... Amor é, sem sombra de dúvida, o mais belo de todos os dons. Não importa como se apresente, ele vai sempre além das nossas expectativas e encanta a qualquer criatura mesmo sem tocá-la. Em alguns segundos, pode transformar um ser vivo abatido numa poderosa besta acima de todas as outras, embora também seja capaz de fragiliza-lo, pois quanto mais valioso o tesouro maior o medo de perdê-lo. Você não acha que isso faz dele a "magia suprema"?

\- Sim. – a maga ri – Sem sombra de dúvida ele merece o título! Mas... – o sorriso se torna triste – As coisas nem sempre saem do jeito que a gente quer. Mesmo quando a nossa vida sofre mudanças que não gostaríamos de ver acontecerem, muitas vezes é até para o melhor, certo?! – Vitalina suspira, fechando os olhos – Talvez fosse melhor dessa forma... Acho que eu não sou digna de sentir essa magia... – a garota leva a maga estelar para duas cadeiras em frente ao fogo e senta-se ao seu lado.

\- Deixe-me contar uma coisa Lucy... A minha irmã tinha asas magníficas, rosadas e meio azuis, com a luz da manhã e o brilho das estrelas nelas. Mesmo tendo um grande orgulho delas, Vivienne sacrificou-as pra salvar o amor da sua vida. Ele não conseguiria proteger ninguém naquele estado, nem a si mesmo, e ela não pensou duas vezes em dar parte de si para vê-lo como era antes, aquele por quem se apaixonou a primeira vista. As asas de uma fada se quebraram, e as de um dragão se ergueram.

\- O que está tentando me dizer? – a fada sorri gentilmente.

\- O amor não é seletivo, querida. Ele não escolhe as pessoas por hierarquia, raça, cultura ou poder, nada do tipo. É uma emoção pura, que pode vir a agregar sentimentos negativos, mas isso depende de como lida com ela. Quando se ama, vários percursos se apresentam na nossa vida. Para escolher um caminho, basta dar o primeiro passo. Se for o errado, tome outro sem se conformar! Vivienne escolheu o seu e não se arrependeu.

\- E... Você não ficou aborrecida por ela ter se sacrificado?

\- Eu tenho orgulho dela, assim como todos que conhecem sua história, mas... Não vou negar que preferia tê-la conosco ainda. Infelizmente, ela estava numa posição onde todas as rotas de fuga estavam bloqueadas e só havia uma saída disponível. Tomara que você nunca passe pelo mesmo desgosto da minha irmã. Não falo apenas de desistir das asas, mas também pela sensação de ver seu amado num estado sem salvação, sabendo que de certa forma é sua a responsabilidade pelo que aconteceu. Mesmo sem querer, ele lutou para protegê-la e a adrenalina de matar ou morrer quase o fez se perder totalmente.

\- Se fosse comigo, sei que não pensaria duas vezes, mas não quero chegar a isso.

\- Espero realmente que não precise, porque sabe... Olhando pra você, lembra a ela em tudo, desde a aparência até o comportamento. E eu nunca erro quando vejo um casal destinado. Estou falando do Natsu. – a loira ri nervosamente e desvia o olhar.

\- Do que está falando? Eu gosto do Natsu sim, mas nós somos amigos, Nakamas!

\- É claro... Então, agora que todos se foram, deixe-me te mostrar uma coisa. – elas se encaminham para o segundo andar, onde há uma segunda sala, semelhante à anterior, e outra lareira com cortinas grandes acima – Quando meus pais estavam decorando este cômodo, me pediram para pintar alguma coisa inspiradora. Sei que os dois têm orgulho da Vivi tanto quanto eu, então... – ela voa ao topo da lareira e abre as cortinas brancas.

\- Vita...! – a maga ofega, dando alguns passos pra frente ao vislumbrar sua própria imagem usando um lindo vestido roxo no busto e lilás em grande parte, sentada sobre o tronco de uma árvore e cercada de lírios brancos enquanto olha ternamente para o rosto de um dragão vermelho sorridente – Essa sou eu?

\- Essa é a minha irmã, Vivienne. E antes que me pergunte o motivo, o símbolo da Fairy Tail, a cauda de fada, era uma marca conhecida muito antes de a sua guilda usa-la. Por isso Vivi a tem na mão direita, assim como você. Viu? – Vita aponta o local – Você também conhece a magia pela qual ela sacrificou a vida para usar, a "Última Magia das Estrelas": Urano Metria. – a moça abre a boca, surpresa e pensativa – Agora entende o porquê de eu achar vocês duas a cara uma da outra? Eu não brinco em serviço.

\- E... Esse dragão é o amado dela? – a fada confirma balançando sua cabeça – Ele me parece tão familiar... Espere aí! Ele é...? Será que é? Igneel?!

\- Igneel, pai adotivo do cabeção rosa? Bom, eu não saberia dizer. Nunca soube da origem dele, nem seu nome, nada. E como você suspeita disso se também nunca o viu?

\- Eu juro que não sei! É só que... Os olhos dele... Não consigo explicar direito. Ele parece muito com o Natsu, de alguma forma. Mas Vita, essa pintura não parece em nada com as outras que você fez no primeiro andar. Por que essa diferença?

\- Ora, e de que me adiantaria expor a verdadeira imagem do amor para todos se os seus corações não estão preparados ainda? – ela sorri triste, suspirando desconsolada e voltando para o chão – Esse retrato relata o real momento de despedida entre Vivi e seu dragão. Eles sorriram até o final, tentando não se abaterem. E sabe qual a graça nisso? – a ouvinte nega com um aceno – O Lírio é um sinal de fertilidade e vida pura, usado em épocas remotas como oferenda para apaziguar os deuses. Eles são o símbolo perfeito do verão e significam "amor eterno". Na cor branca, representam discrição.

\- Sim, as flores são lindas, mas eu ainda não entendi o que quer dizer.

\- Você não acha irônico ver um dragão de fogo num ambiente desses, tranquilo e próspero? Imagine o Natsu, aquela criança ativa, sendo calmo e carinhoso. – a loira logo franze o cenho ao imaginar a cena e ambas riem – Mesmo parecendo impossível e bobo agora, como eu já disse, o amor pode provocar grandes transformações em alguém. Só é preciso acreditar, que a magia simplesmente voa. Você é minha última esperança, Lucy.

\- Como assim? Você espera que o Natsu e eu fiquemos juntos realmente?

\- Sua alma e a dele se completam, ainda que pareçam tão diferentes um do outro. Por isso, eu desejo aos dois um final feliz que minha irmã não pôde ter. – Vitalina junta suas mãos as de Lucy – Corra atrás do seu amor Lucy, siga em frente e nunca desista! Se fizer isso, jamais verá a luz da magia. Não passe o resto da vida na dúvida, dê a si e a ele uma chance! As coisas fluirão por si só. Bem... Agora é a hora de nos despedirmos.

\- Espere Vita! Não quero me resignar pensando "e se". Quero me lembrar do meu passado feliz por ter proporcionado meu futuro, mas como farei isso se ainda agora não enxergo nada? – a fada abre um majestoso sorriso ao bater suas asas e ganhar altitude.

\- Assim sendo... Vou lhe contar um segredo, que ajudará você a passar por todas as provações que a vida apresentar. Tenha coragem e seja gentil. – a jovem a encara de olhos semicerrados, tentando compreender cada palavra – Lucy, você tem mais bondade em seu dedo mindinho do que muitas pessoas têm no corpo inteiro. Se algum dia retiver dúvidas quanto a isso sobre você ou qualquer outro, basta se lembrar do que eu já disse a vocês uma vez. Lembra-se? – a maga estelar sorri e recita junto a ela.

\- Onde existe gentileza, existe bondade. E onde existe bondade, existe magia.

\- Lembre-se. Seja alguém que acredita! Todos vocês serão felizes para sempre.

Dito isso, um vento repentino cerca as duas, separando-as por inúmeras pétalas de cerejeira que obrigam Lucy a fechar os olhos. Quando ela os abre de novo, Vita e o belo salão desapareceram, como se nunca tivessem existido. A loira encara as mãos com um calor ainda presente e sorri, percebendo que está na frente da sua guilda. Ela suspira, vai de encontro aos seus amigos e não nota que a cada saltitar de alegria deixa um rastro de brilho para trás feito por asas translúcidas e o aroma doce de uma verdadeira fada.

Naquela mesma tarde, durante o pôr-do-sol, Jellal tomou a iniciativa de chamar os amigos para dialogar sobre a ideia do beijo de amor verdadeiro. Um a um, eles foram se aproximando das parceiras e beijaram-nas nos locais onde antes estavam as respectivas marcas da guilda. Num passe de mágica, os sinais reapareceram. A felicidade, contudo, durou pouco, pois todos os membros da guilda estavam observando maliciosamente.

**_Fim_**

* * *

Oi pessoal! Esta fanfic deveria ter sido a primeira a ser criada, considerando que marca o começo da sequência de histórias da minha série de Fairy Tail, mas os leitores que me acompanham sabem bem, ela só veio a ser criada após cinco outras terem sido publicadas inicialmente. Mesmo assim, eu acredito que não haveria um momento melhor pra lança-la, pois estreou ontem nos cinemas o filme Cinderela.

Claro, não é uma história nova, mas a Disney sempre tem um jeitinho muito especial de contar a mesma história diversas vezes sem nos fazer perder o interesse por ela, e assim eu dediquei especialmente esta fanfic ao clássico de Cinderela, que entrou em cena nesta quinta, 26/03/15. Obrigada por lerem até o fim e lembrem-se:

"Onde existe gentileza, existe bondade. E onde existe bondade, existe magia."

Walt Disney Studios

* * *

**Na quarta-feira, dia 25, curiosamente um dia antes da estréia de Cinderela nos cinemas, eu estava com o encerramento do último capítulo da fanfic quase pronto e pensava o que mais poderia transmitir nela, algo banalizado como o amor verdadeiro. E então eu me lembrei do quanto os contos de fadas sempre trazem à tona o poder de um beijo de amor verdadeiro. "Isso, sem dúvida, é um assunto banalizado", pensei comigo mesma, e aí eu vi no programa da Fátima Bernardes a história de um casal que decidiu dar o seu primeiro beijo apenas no altar.**

**Aquela, certamente, foi uma notícia e tanto, e quando o vídeo do casamento deles foi mostrado ao vivo eu pensei "nossa, é realmente muito bom que ainda existam casais como esse". Não é que todos precisem desistir de beijar antes de casar, mas da mesma forma que o conceito de "perder a virgindade só depois do casamento" ficou de lado, hoje as pessoas se atracam umas com as outras sem se preocuparem nem em saber o nome uma da outra! Então, o último conselho da fada Vitalina para o grupo de protagonistas da Fairy Tail (e para os leitores) é o de valorizar cada pequena forma de amor verdadeiro. Obrigada pelo carinho.**


End file.
